On oublie jamais rien on vit avec
by Laure1
Summary: Des moments toujours gravés, des sentiments inconnus, c'est ce qu'Olivier lui apprendra au fil des jours. mais leur bonheur s'écroule quand celui sait qu'il ne lui reste plus que 6 mois à vivre. hermione est boulversé, jms elle pensé le perdre ainsi.
1. Default Chapter

On n'oublie jamais rien… on vit avec 

Cette fic est née d'un défi donné par Virginie, une copine. Le but est que je mette en scène pleins de passage qu'elle m'a donné à la suite du début qu'elle m'a gentiment copié. Donc mis à part, le début tout est de moi. Enfin, voilà, je suis de retour mais pas pour un mauvais tour. Eh, eh, non, c'est pour une p'tite histoire romantique mettant en scène Olivier et Hermione.

Et un détail, on a un peu modifié l'histoire car logiquement Olivier ne devrait pas être à Poudlard mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, il a dû se retrouver à Poudlard. Donc soit Hermione a pris deux ans d'un seul coup ou alors Olivier a redoublé deux fois. Théorie aux choix !!!!

Et aussi, veuillez me laisser une p'tite review car j'aime beaucoup avoir votre avis. Et puis, je n'ai pas fini toute ma fic, et je suis en train toujours de l'écrire alors motivez-moi !!! s'il vous plaît.

Chap1 : Une année différente sous tous les rapports

Cette fic est née d'un défi donné par Virginie, une copine. Le but est que je mette en scène pleins de passage qu'elle m'a donné à la suite du début qu'elle m'a gentiment copié. Donc mis à part, le début tout est de moi. Enfin, voilà, je suis de retour mais pas pour un mauvais tour. Eh, eh, non, c'est pour une p'tite histoire romantique mettant en scène Olivier et Hermione.

Et un détail, on a un peu modifié l'histoire car logiquement Olivier ne devrait pas être à Poudlard mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, il a dû se retrouver à Poudlard. Donc soit Hermione a pris deux ans d'un seul coup ou alors Olivier a redoublé deux fois. Théorie aux choix !!!!

Et aussi, veuillez me laisser une p'tite review car j'aime beaucoup avoir votre avis. Et puis, je n'ai pas fini toute ma fic, et je suis en train toujours de l'écrire alors motivez-moi !!! s'il vous plaît.

Chap1 : Une année différente sous tous les rapports

Cette année serait différente des autres, Hermione le savait. Personne n'en parlait, mais tout le monde y songeait. Appuyée contre la vitre du train qui la conduisait vers sa 5ième année, Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qui allait être différent depuis le retour de Voldemort, il y a quelques mois. Et pour la première fois, elle sentit un réel frisson la parcourir de tout son long, mais elle s'empêcha d'y penser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Harry rigolait d'une blague de Ron, mais elle voyait bien dans son regard qu'il était aussi anxieux qu'elle, et pour une fois, elle se surprit à espérer qu'il se donne à fond dans le quidditch, la seule chose qui parvenait à lui faire oublier ses  soucis, l'espace d'un instant. 

- Vous croyez qu'ils rétabliront le tournoi de quidditch cette année ? demanda Hermione, regrettant aussitôt sa question car faisant ressurgir des souvenirs que tous aurait voulu oublier.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne la rétabliraient pas, de toute façon il n'y a plus rien à craindre, répondit Harry, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Le mal est déjà fait, ajouta t-il.

« Bingo Hermione, toi qui voulait lui changer les idées, c'est bien joué ! »

- En tout cas, renchérit Ron, j'espère que c'est pas les Serpentards qui vont gagner cette année !  De toute façon, même en trichant Malefoy serait incapable de toucher le vif d'or ! Dès qu'il s'agit de quidditch, et même avec son beau balai tout neuf, Malefoy est nul ! Il lui manque la technique d'Harry !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! répliqua une voix qui venait d'entrer dans le wagon.

- Olivier ? hésita Harry, sortant de sa contemplation du paysage où les souvenirs évoqués par la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort l'avaient plongé.

- Eh oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? s'amusa Dubois. Alors vous parliez de quoi, de quidditch, et de cette fouine de p'tit Malefoy ? T'inquiète pas Harry, continua t-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. En plus, j'ai trouvé une super technique pour gagner cette année. J'y ai travaillé tout l'été, et j'en suis assez fier, se vanta t-il en relevant les épaules. Alors voilà…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en écoutant le capitaine des Gryffondors parler avec autant d'enthousiasme d'un sport si brutal et stupide, selon elle. 

Elle voulait qu'Harry aille mieux, soit moins triste, mais un trajet entier à écouter 3 garçons parler de sport s'annonçait très long surtout qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de courir, ou plutôt de voler après une balle, quitte à se blesser. Ce sport était trop dangereux, et en plus elle détestait la sensation de non contrôle quand on est sur un balai. Elle regarda suintement leur capitaine, et le trouvant trop prétentieux, elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage .

Le voyage lui sembla avoir durer une éternité, elle avait espéré durant tout le long voir cet « imposteur » partir mais son avis n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser qui que soit même pas ses amis, qui ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'il était venu les rejoindre.

Elle décida de prendre un livre afin d'occuper un peu plus son temps et puis, elle avait pratiquement déjà lu tous les livres qui était sur la liste de fournitures, elle avait décidé de changer un peu de registre et de lire un vieux livre tout poussiéreux qui dormait depuis un bon moment dans la bibliothèque de ses parents. Le titre était _La Petite Sirène_ ,un vieux livre que sa mère lui avait offert durant l'été. Elle commença à le lire et se plongea directement dans l'histoire quand une voix la fit sortir de sa lecture.

- La Petite Sirène ! dit la voix glacial en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

Hermione leva la tête comme tétanisé par la dureté et la méchanceté qui se dégageait de cette voix.

- Rends lui ! ordonna alors une voix beaucoup plus douce. 

- Hors de question ! répondit Malefoy en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux 4 Gryffondors.

- Je te  préviens Malefoy dit alors Harry d'une voix pleine de haine comme à chaque voix qu'il s'adressait à Drago.

- Ou quoi ? le célèbre Potter va se fâcher.

- Accio ! dit alors Dubois en attrapant le livre en pleine volée. Merci Malefoy, j'espérais une telle compréhension de ta part. Tiens dit-il en rendant le livre à Hermione.

- Merci murmura t-elle en serrant le livre contre elle.

Malefoy tourna les talons suivi de près par Goyle et Crabbe. 

- J'en reviens pas qu'après tant d'année, il n'a toujours pas compris qui n'arriverait jamais à nous effrayer s'exclama Ron. Quel crétin !

- Ca va Hermione ? demanda alors Harry.

- Oui, c'est bon, je m'y attendais pas. Moi qui espérait une rentrée tranquille.

- C'est plutôt habituelle comme entrée renchérit Ron. Tous les ans, il vient nous dire bonjour « à sa façon » rajouta t-il après une pause.

- Tu vois les choses de façons optimistes Weasley se moqua Olivier.

Cela faisait plus de 15 jours que Poudlard avait repris vie, toutes les habitudes des ans passés étaient revenus instantanément. Et comme les ans passés, Hermione était installé sur une des grandes tables de la salle commune et travaillait. Enfin plutôt essayé car les cris incessant de Ronald Weasley aurait pu interrompre n'importe quel travailleur acharné aussi soit-il !

- Bon, allez ! Viens avec moi !

- Je peux pas, j'ai une devoir à rendre pour mon cours de moldu.

- C'est le premier entraînement de l'année rétorqua Ron exaspéré. Et puis, on va pouvoir savoir la technique de Dubois.

- T'as qu'à y aller, toi mais viens pas te plaindre d'avoir encore de mauvaises notes.

- Ca fait 15 jours qu'on vient d'arriver !

- J'ai dit non !

- Et moi, j'ai promis à Harry qu'on irait le voir, ce matin.

- Personne ne t'interdis d'y aller toi, mais moi, j'ai pas envie de les voir se tortiller sur un ballai ou de courir après une balle comme le ferait un chien. Fin de la discussion ! dit-elle une voix autoritaire qui lui terminait habituellement toutes les fins de discussion.

Elle fut surprise de voir que Ron ne répliqua pas cette fois-ci encore. Mais quand elle leva la tête pour le voir, il était parti. C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourait et la soulever comme si elle n'était qu'un poids. Elle se leva de la table mais Ron l'attrapa et la porta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

- Ron, poses-moi par terre ! ordonna t-elle. C'est la seule fois que je te le dirais.

- Désolé, 'mione mais j'ai promis à Harry que tu irais de gré ou de force, fallait accepter.

Il passa ainsi la porte de la salle commune sous les coups de pieds que la jeune femme lançait . Il la posa que dehors à proximité du terrain de Quidditch. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de colère.

- J'avais..

- Je sais plein de devoirs mais que veux-tu aujourd'hui, c'est décrété comme ton jour de repos.

- Vous êtes pas marrant !

- Non, c'est toi qui est trop sérieuse.

- Et vous vos êtes que des gamins ! cria t-elle en allant vers le château.

- Eh, c'est pas par ici, tu te trompes de chemin hurla Ron en la rattrapant. Et la prit par les épaules et la dirigea vers le stade.

- J'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mon manteau gémit-elle une fois entrée dans les vestiaires où toute l'équipe était en débriefing. 

- Navrée ! ironisa Ron. 

- Bonjour Hermione lança Olivier dès qu'il vit la jeune femme entré dans le vestiaire. Je ne savais pas que l'on avait des spectateurs.

- Oui, on était impatient de vous voir rejouer, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Hermione.

- Aïe ! mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? crise t-elle ce qui lui valut tout l'attention de l'équipe. 

Ron lui lançait un regard rempli de sous entendus tandis que son visage tournait au rouge tomate. 

- Harry, où est ta cape ? demanda Hermione, une fois que  le vestiaire était pratiquement vide. J'ai pas très chaud.

- Je l'ai pas prise, désolé !

- Tiens prends la mienne intervint Dubois en lui tendant une belle cape neuve.

- Merci, dit Hermione. 

Elle partit s'installer dans les gradins avec Ron. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas si prétentieux que ça, il était même très gentil avec elle. Elle regarda l'entraînement  sans grande conviction. Ne comprenant toujours pas comment on pouvait aimer voler alors que c'était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'elle connaissait mise à part les sorts ratés. 

Mais Harry semblait si heureux quand il enfourchait son beau nimbus 2001 qu'elle en oubliait tous ses préjugées. Après tout, si aimait ça, c'était son droit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment voler car son premier cours avait été annulé parce que Neville s'était cassé le poignet et depuis elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à reprendre un balai en main. Comparé à Harry qui avait réussi du premier coup à mettre un balai debout et à voler sans jamais avoir pris un seul cours, il y croyait en la magie du vol et celle ci lui rendait bien.  

Elle vit Olivier prendre un virage serré et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ron le remarqua et lui murmura

- T'inquiète, il assure !

- Vraiment ? dit-elle pas trop assuré.

- C'est le plus vieux joueur de l'équipe et de plus, il est jamais tombé de son balai.

- Je continue à dire que ce sport est complètement dangereux. Harry aurai déjà pu se tuer durant ses matchs.

- Mais il est pas mort rétorqua Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait haïr ce sport

Elle regarda Harry travailler une feinte très dangereuse  et frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il était trop près du sol. Au bout de deux heures de vol, Dubois décréta que l'entraînement était terminé aux plus grandes choses des joueurs sauf Harry qui restait encore dans les airs.

- Bon, bah, moi, j'y vais aussi annonça Hermione sur un ton triomphant.

- Pas si vite Melle Granger ! l'interpella Harry.

Elle se retourna exaspéré par l'altitude complice de ses deux amis.

- Vous vous êtes ligués pour m'empêcher de bosser ou quoi ?

- C'est à peu près ça répondit Ron d'un air rempli de satisfaction.

Elle allait rester, il le savait. Hermione était toujours ainsi, jamais elle ne pouvait leur dire non, même quand elle était fâchée après eux parce qu'il l'empêchait de travailler. Ils étaient tous les trois unis par une amitié spéciale, un lien qui leur semblait indestructible, cependant quelque chose, effrayé Ron qui s'apercevait que cette amitié n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'ils le pensaient tous les trois. Le regard que lançait Harry à Hermione, le lui présageait fortement et il savait que cette épreuve là, serait sans doute la pire qu'il pourrait traverser et ne savait pas si il s'en sortirait indemne tous les trois, avec la même force. Non, c'était certain, cette année serait pour eux aussi différente. Il regarda successivement ses deux amis qui confirmait bien ses craintes. Enfin, la lueur dans le regard d'Harry quand il regardait Hermione la laissait indifférente et c'est cela qui les détruira mais contre l'amour, il n'avait pas les armes pour se battre et préserver ce qui lui était cher alors il se tût devant cette amour naissant en sens unique.

- Tu viens faire un tour ? demanda Harry.

- Sur ton balai ?(il acquiesça d'un sourire). Non merci, j'opte pour la terre ferme moi.

- Allez, insista-t-il !

Elle lui lança un regard désolé puis sourit.

- Laisse, donc Ron faire un tour, il en meurt d'envie.

Il accepta déçu par la réaction d'Hermione. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle jamais monter sur un balai avec lui ? 

Hermione retourna à la salle commune, enfin, elle allait pouvoir travailler étant donné que les deux gars étaient restés sur le terrain afin de voler un peu. Elle installa à la table où ses affaires étaient encore entreposés et enleva la cape qui lui tenait à présent trop chaud puis se souvint qu'elle n'était pas à elle. Elle allait devoir courir après Dubois ce qui ne l'enchanta guère. Il avait déjà quitter le terrain quand elle était partie. Elle décida d'aller d'abord voir dans sa chambre, elle frappa d'une main peu assuré comme si elle allait faire quelque chose d'interdit, son cœur s'accéléra sans raison apparente. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit dire qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle baissa la poignée de la porte d'une main assez tremblante, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Elle se surprise à admirer ses formes athlétiques et à le trouver beau. Il était là devant elle, torse nu et la dévisageait laissant un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. 

- Je viens te rapporter ta cape.

- Merci dit-il. 

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, je crois dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

- Tu aimes voler ?

- Quoi ?

- Voler , tu aimes voler.

- Je préfère de loin garder mes pieds sur la terre répondit-elle surprise de cette question. 

- Je suis sur que tu n'as jamais essayé.

- Si, j'ai bien été obligé étant donné que c'est dans les cours de première année.

- Je sais bien que c'était au programme. Mais depuis tu n'as jamais réessayé.( elle secoua négativement la tête) T'as jamais eu envie de t'évader de ce monde, de fuir tous tes problèmes juste l'espace d'une minute.

- Si bien sur, qui n'en rêve pas ! Mais moi, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de m'évader. Je dois y aller, je passais juste te rendre ta cape.

- Hermione, Harry et Ron ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir une amie comme toi.

- Si c'est un compliment, je l'accepte.

- S'en ai un murmura t-il après qu'elle eût quittée la pièce.

Elle sortit de la salle, un sourire illuminant son beau visage. Elle repensa à ce torse musclé qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'admirer quelque instant plus tôt et sentit comme un tourbillon l'envahir. A ce moment, une question se posa de son esprit « Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais retourné sur les garçons ? » alors que tous les jeunes filles de 15 ans, elles ne faisaient qu'en parler, que d'y penser et de rêver de trouver l'amour tandis qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à avoir ses examens de fins d'année. Était-elle jolie , ce n'était pas une question qu'elle s'était habituellement posé. Elle ne passait pas des heures devant le miroir, en se pomponnant. Non, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et songea qu'il faudrait peut-être remédier à toutes ses mèches rebelles et ondulés, elle pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose de bien, ainsi que de mettre ses formes en valeurs au lieu de toujours porter des fringues larges.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle songeait à tous ses changements ni même aux garçons si précipitamment .Était ce la femme en elle qui voulait s'affirmer ou alors seulement un manque affectif qui l'encombrait.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent au même moment, interrompant ainsi les réflexions de notre héroïne.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda curieusement Ron.

- Surtout devant la chambre d'Olivier renchérit Harry laissant entendre plein de sous entendus.

- A rien répondit immédiatement Hermione en se effrayant un chemin entre les deux garçons.

- Hermione Granger s'attardant dans les dortoirs des garçons sans raison apparente, ne serait-ce pas une entorse au règlement ?

- Est ce que je te demande ce que tu fais dans les dortoirs des filles ?

- Y a pas besoin de se poser des questions quand tu croises un mec avec une nana, c'est évident.

- Et quand c'est une nana qui est dans le dortoir des mecs c'est douteux

- Enfin quand la nana c'est toi, oui, là c'est douteux ! affirma Ron.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je suis seulement venue rapporté le cape à olivier et voilà que je dois me justifier devant toi !

- ET ??? continua t-il avide de détails.

Elle regarda Harry qui lui était totalement passif dans cette discussion.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas jolie que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là ? demanda t-elle.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

- Suis-je jolie ? demanda t-elle directement.

- Bah, c'est difficile à dire marmonna Ron. Tu es Hermione.

- Vous êtes des garçons s'exclama t-elle. J'aimerai bien savoir si je suis dans les normes.

- Tu as un nez, deux beaux yeux, ainsi que deux oreilles bien que tes cheveux les cachent et une bouche ornait d'un magnifique sourire répondit Harry jusque là resté discret.

- Oui, tu es dans toutes les normes répondit Ron. Comme toutes les autres filles, m'ione.

- Donc à vos yeux, je ne suis pas exceptionnel.

- Bien sur que si, tu es notre amie s'empressa t-il de répondre avant qu'Harry n'ajoute quelque chose d'autre.

- Merci de votre franchise les gars, c'est rassurant marmonna t-elle avant de les quitter.

Hermione ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son devoir voyant sans cesse l'image de Dubois et plus les jours passaient et moins cette image ne disparaissait. Elle parlait de plus en plus souvent à Olivier, esquivant toujours un sourire quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Un matin alors qu'elle déjeunait seul dans la grande salle, le nez plongeait dans sa lecture, Olivier arriva.

- Salut !

- Salut répondit-elle relevant le nez de son bouquin.

- Tu lis quoi ? demanda t-il avant de faire un signe avec sa baguette afin de faire apparaître son petit déjeuner.

-  La petite sirène ! C'est un conte moldu précisa t-elle devant le regard interrogatif d'Olivier.

- Et c'est bien ?

- Oui, c'est une belle histoire d'amour entre une sirène qui veut rejoindre le monde des hommes afin de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime.

- Je préfère quand même les vrais histoires d'amour.

- Mais l'inconvénient de ces histoires c'est qu'elle finissent souvent mal alors que dans les livres….

Il lui prit la main et la caressa d'un revers puis murmura.

C'est pas mieux quand c'est vrai ?


	2. C'est pas mieux quand c'est vrai?

Chap 2 : C'est pas mieux quand c'est vrai ?

Eh voilà, le deuxième chapitre, avec un peu de retard, je sais !!! Alors excusez-moi.

Mais, je vous rassure, c pas le dernier, promis. Bon, bah, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture

Une sensation de gène naquît en elle s'opposant à la sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. C'est alors que Ron et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour dans le salle. Harry aperçut la main d'Olivier posait sur celle d'Hermione ainsi que le geste rapide qu'elle fut pour l'enlever avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- Salut Olivier ! lança Ron réjoui.

- B'jour répéta Harry sur un ton pratiquement inaudible.

Hermione tenta désespérément de cacher cette gène mais elle se mit à frémir et releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Oliver. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Et cette sensation quand elle le voyait ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne mais n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus.

Les 3 garçons se mirent à parler de Quidditch et plus spécialement de l'entraînement qui avait lieu le soir même. Elle se leva précipitamment de la table et prétexta une excuse bidon.

- J'ai oublié un livre là haut ! mentit-elle devant les regards qui la fixait.

- 'mione l'interpella Olivier avant qu'elle ne soit  partie. J'espère que tu seras là ce soir à l'entraînement.

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire avant de reprendre sa route. Harry lança un regard assassin à Olivier puis  jeta un second regard à Ron beaucoup plus doux mais qui était néanmoins remplis de haine qui provenait d'aucune raison apparente pour lui. .

- Ca lui arriva parfois assura Ron.

Et sur l'attitude étrange d'Hermione, Ron reprit sa discussion avec Olivier avant de partir avec Harry en cours de divination sans grand enchantement. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils entrèrent dans le grenier où Trelanawey donné habituellement ses cours.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama t-elle. Installez-vous vite ? Alors aujourd'hui après un mois de révision, nous allons enfin entamer le programme de cette année. Comme vous le savez tous, votre avenir est tracé avant même votre naissance, c'est écrit dans les astres mais c'est un peu trop compliqué pour vous alors on se contentera des grands axes que nous offrent les lignes de votre main. Mettez-vous par deux et ouvrez vos livres page 123, les ingrédients sont disposés sur la table du fond, je passerai vérifier vos prédictions dans une heure.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard désespéré, la matinée promettait d'être longue.

- Dans les lignes de la main chuchota Harry, c'est vraiment un cours stupide .

- C'est vrai mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix répondit Ron.

Harry ouvrit à contre cœur, son manuel. Et commença à préparer la potion qui devrait lui relever son avenir, enfin là c'était surtout son avenir sentimentale car avant de jeter la racine de rose, il fallait émettre un vœux et lui avait émis le souhait le plus étrange. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé demander ça un jour, lui qui espérait plus que tout gagner la coupe de quidditch ou alors détruire Voldemort, non sa question n'avait rien avoir avec ça, il voulait savoir si l'amour lui sourirait prochainement, c'était à près ça, à quelque chose près. Il jeta la racine de rose et posa le mélange sur sa main comme l'indiquait le manuel. Il attendit une demi heure avant de la retirer afin que Ron puisse lire la réponse de sa question. C'est alors que la prof apparut derrière eux.

- Bien, Potter, voyons un peu le résultat. 

La prof prit un air sérieux en examinant le résultat avant de paraître totalement affolé.

- Mon pauvre garçon, je ne vois rien de bon pou vous. Vous allez perdre la personne que vous aimez dans quelques mois. Je suis vraiment navrée ( elle posa une main sur son épaule comme pour le réconforter). 

- Elle dit n'importe quoi clama Ron quand il fut sorti du cours. C'était quoi ton vœux Harry ?

- Je sais pas, il est sorti tout seul, je n'ai rien demander de congrès. Il vient de mon cœur.

- Trouve ce que ton cœur désire le plus et tu sauras la signification.

Harry avait beau chercher qui était la personne qu'il aimait le plus, il ne trouvait pas, ne comprenait pas, actuellement il tenait beaucoup à Sirius et à Hedwige alors pourquoi les perdrait-il. Serait-ce un coup de Voldemort ? Cette idée le hanta toute la journée mais quand le soir, il enfourcha son beau balai, tous ses mauvais souvenirs disparurent laissant seulement le vent fouettait son visage. Dubois l'appela afin qui les rejoignent en bas, le temps d'expliquer la nouvelle technique puis il s'entraînèrent durant plusieurs heures. Hermione était arrivée un peu après, elle avait emporté avec ses devoirs afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps car elle était submergée de travail. Elle jetait de temps en temps de coup d'œil en direction d'Olivier et d'Harry avant de se remettre à sa tâche. Cependant, elle trouva que le temps passait rapidement, l'entraînement se terminait et olivier arriva vers elle toujours sur son balai. Il lui tendit une main mais Hermione feint de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Viens avec moi !

- Il n'est pas question que je monte là-dessus.

Harry regardait la scène de loin. 

- Si tu as peur, je te promets que je redescendrai immédiatement et que je n'irai pas haut. Allez, monte !

Hermione prit un air sceptique devant l'assurance de son ami.

- Je te le promets ne put s'empêchait de rajouter le jeune Dubois.

Hermione lui sourit mais ne donna pas son accord pour monter. Olivier cependant n'avait pas l'air de céder. Il descendit de son balai et alla vers elle.

- Tu m'as fait découvrir ton univers, à mon tour. Tu ne crois pas ? lui susurra t-il.

- Tu n'iras pas haut ?

- Oui dit-il en mettant sa main dans la sienne.

- Dès que je veux descendre,

- Je descendrai finit-il en serrant sa main autour de celle d'Hermione puis en approchant peu à peu ses lèvres de son visage.

- Et si j'ai peur ?

- Tu te tiendras à moi termina t-il en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

Hermione frissonna. Son cerveau ne comprit pas trop bien ce qui venait de se passer mais ses lèvres gardaient un goût délicieux.

- On y va demanda t-elle en serrant la main d'Olivier à son tour.

Olivier lui sourit et grimpa sur son balai bientôt rejoint par Hermione. Elle l'agrippa rapidement et il décolla dans un sursaut de surprise poussée par Hermione. Elle sentit le vent fouettait son visage et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur Olivier. Tous ses soucis s'envolèrent en l'espace d'une seconde. Olivier la conduisit au dessus du terrain de quidditch et s'arrêta.

- Regarde dit-il en montrant du doigt le château. Il est magnifique !

- C'est vrai approuva t-elle en ouvrant légèrement les yeux mais les refermant aussitôt.

- Tu as peur ?

- Disons que je suis pas rassurée répondit-elle en lâchant un peu prise.

- Tu veux qu'on descende ? demanda t-il.

- Pas vraiment se surprit-elle de répondre en le cramponnant davantage.

- On repart alors dit-il en faisant pencher son balai vers la droite.

Ils volèrent ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Quand ils redescendirent, Harry et Ron étaient toujours en bas, attendant impatiemment le retour de cette dernière. Cependant, Harry n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et Ron ne lui avait posé aucune question. Son attitude vis à vis d'Hermione évoluait de jours en jours mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Tandis que cette dernière se rapprochait d'Olivier, lui devenait de plus en plus froid avec ce dernier sans même le savoir.

Olivier atterrit à l' autre bout du terrain. Hermione descendit à son tour et le lâcha à contre cœur.

- Merci murmura t-elle.

- Y a pas de quoi ! répondit-il en la rejoignant. 

Hermione… ,

- Oui !

- Le… Ca t'a plu ?

- Oui, tu avais raison murmura t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Olivier…

- Oui ! 

- C'était vraiment bien. 

Je veux dire …

          toi et moi,… 

là haut

 tout à l'heure.

Il la regarda mi-séduit  mi-amusé par son innocence. Il la trouvait vraiment belle même si il n'osait pas le lui dire, elle lui plaisait vraiment. Et lui répondit par un simple sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

- Je crois que tes anges gardiens t'attendent marmonna t-il.

Elle se  retourna et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, bah… Je vais y aller, alors.

- A tout à l'heure ! ( elle se retourna et commença à faire quelques pas, quand il la retint par le bras). Hermione… La réponse était oui.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en se retournant totalement surprise.

- Oui, tu es jolie reprit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Même très rajouta t-il.

- C'est Ron qui t'a tout dit s'exclama t-elle.

- Je dirais plutôt que les cloisons ne sont pas très épaisses.

- Alors tu écoutes aux portes !

- C'est une façon de voir les choses répondit-il amusé par la tournure que prenait ce simple compliment. Il l'attira, et doucement l'embrassa en premier sur la joue pour se diriger vers ses lèvres chaudes et savoureuse qu'il rêvait de goûter depuis plus d'un mois. Hermione resta dans un premier temps figée puis voyant qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que les baisers d'Olivier se faisaient de plus en plus concret, elle y répondit timidement _( nda : n'oublions pas qu'elle n'a jamais embrassé un garçon de sa vie, la pauvre. Mais bon, commencer par Dubois, c'est un bon début !!!) _ au début mais le laissa rapidement diriger par notre Dubois national. Leurs langues bientôt trouvèrent matière à se rencontrer. Olivier la serra contre lui, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tout en continuant d'approfondir ce merveilleux baiser. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils durent se séparer, mais n'étant toujours pas résignés à se détacher.__

- C'était de ça que tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure demanda t-elle amusé.__

- De quoi ? feint-il de ne pas comprendre.__

- Ah, si tu le prends comme ça répliqua d'une voix autoritaire en se détachant de son étreinte.__

Elle commença à partir en direction d'Harry et Ron.

Harry avait regardé la scène de loin, ne souhaitant secrètement qu'une seule chose, se réveiller. Il aurait voulu être la place d'Olivier, avoir embrassé Hermione et être embrassé en retour. Il avait enfin compris en regardant cette scène pour le moins éprouvante à ses yeux, pourquoi il agissait récemment ainsi avec Olivier, c'était pour Hermione. Il aurait voulu être le seul à la séduire, à poser ses mains sur elle mais le destin, la vie, leurs cœurs en avaient décidé autrement. Et que pouvait-il faire contre l'amour ?

- 'Mione dit Olivier en la rattrapant. Tu ne vas pas me laisser ainsi ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! C'est toi qui m'as séduit ! affirma t-elle.

- Moi, mais c'est toi…

- C'est pas moi, c'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais…

- T'es une sainte, si je comprends bien.

- Parfaitement approuva t-elle en lui prenant la main avant de se mettre à rire. Et toi, tu es la pomme qui est entrain de me mettre en enfer.

- Pourvu que la descente soit longue alors !

- Elle le sera, Mr Dubois. 

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de leurs amis, Ron fixait leurs mains qui se tenaient tandis qu'Harry lui se contentait de baisser les yeux évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme qui sans le savoir lui brisait le cœur.


	3. On est si bien

On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Mais, je pense qu'il ne faut jamais oublier, sinon comment en tirer des leçons ? Enfin, tout au long de cette fic, Hermione va devoir l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Voilà, le chapitre 3. Et n'oubliez pas, le bouton en bas pour avoir la suite

Hermione était heureuse depuis trois semaines, elle vivait un bonheur parfait avec Olivier. Elle passait tout son temps libre entre ses devoirs et son petit ami quand elle ne faisait pas les deux à la fois. Rien n'aurait pu interrompre sa soudaine passion enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle mettait de la distance entre elle, Harry et Ron jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate entre eux un beau matin au p'tit déj.

Hermione s'installa près d'eux comme elle le faisait à l'accoutumé enfin plus depuis ses trois dernières semaines.

- Salut lança t-elle réjouie.

- Une revenante lâcha Ron.

- On devient intéressant aujourd'hui renchérit Harry qui s'en voulut dès que ses mots eurent quittés sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée s'excusa Hermione, je ne voulais pas vous abandonner.

- Bon, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais je dois aller voir Liz.

- Liz !?! 

- Ma copine expliqua Ron. Mais si tu t'occupais un peu plus de tes amis, tu le saurais.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien protester à ça, il était vraie qu'elle avait délaissé ses amis pour Olivier un peu, voir même beaucoup mais ne s'en était pas trop rendu compte. Harry ne lui parlait même plus sauf quand il était son partenaire de TP juste pour lui demander de lui passer des herbes et différents ingrédients.

Hermione prit conscience qu'elle avait omis ses amis au profit d'un garçon chose qu'elle s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais faire. Elle aimait trop ses amis pour leur faire le moindre mal. 

- Je suis désolé ! articula t-elle.

- T'as pas l'être, tu l'as choisi répondit Ron méchamment.

Il était vraiment déçue par l'attitude de cette fille qui se disait autrefois leur amie, qu'elle laissent cette histoire d'amitié s'éteindre juste pour un garçon, qu'Harry soit si triste qu'il n'ose même plus la regarder en face et qu'elle ne le voit pas ou alors qu'elle ne veut rien voir. Il était éc½uré que tout se finisse ainsi alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Ce n'était pas vers elle qu'il éprouvait de la haine mais elle était celle sur qui, il avait pu s'exprimer.

Elle chercha un peu de soutien dans le regard d'Harry mais il évitait tout contact visuel avec elle, ce qui la peina affreusement. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi n'intervenait-il jamais dans les discussions ces derniers temps, pourquoi lui parlait-elle que peu alors qu'en cours, il était souvent à côté.

Drago regardait la scène de sa table. Il était pile dans l'axe d'Harry et ce qu'il voyait lui suffisait assez pour deviner la réaction passive d'Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas deviné ce qu'ici tout le monde savait depuis toujours et cela le fit sourire. Non pas que le tragique de la situation le faisait rire mais le faite qu'Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier n'avait pas toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il en avait pas mal, c'est vrai rien qu'à Poudlard, la moitié si c'est pas le trois quart des filles voulaient sortir avec lui, toutes sauf une, et c'était celle qu'il avait choisi d'aimer. Ca devenait pathétique ! Il en avait presque de la peine pour lui mais cela n'interviendrait en rien dans sa haine envers lui.

La journée passa rapidement, cependant pas pour Hermione qui l'avait passé à éviter Olivier, pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ou qu'elle voulait rompre, elle l'aimait trop pour y songer, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle voulait réfléchir à eux puis à leurs amis ainsi qu'à elle. Elle voulait faire le point sur toutes ses choses qui s'étaient d'un seul coup envolé et d'autres apparut. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle le recroiserait rien que dans la salle commune ou alors au plus tard, ce soir au dîner dans la grande salle. Et c'était là, qu'elle le revît. Elle entra dans la salle et s'installa auprès de Ron comme si elle n'avait pas Olivier qui lui avait gardé une place. 

A la surprise générale, Dumbledore se leva et annonça l'organisation d'un bal masqué à Noël car avec le retour de Voldemort, les trains qui faisaient le trajet dans l'année avait été annulé pour la sécurité. Il souhaitait juste divertir les élèves. La nouvelle fut accueilli avec joie même par les Serpentards car après tout, quels enfants n'aimaient pas Noël ? Ron échangea un regard avec Liz, c'est alors qu'Hermione comprit ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire ce matin par « Tu l'as choisi ». Il avait raison, elle aurait pu associer Olivier, ses amis et ses études sans pour autant les dissocier, il le faisait lui et elle en eût honte. Honte d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle se sentit affreusement coupable et stupide , elle devait absolument s'excuser auprès d'eux mais aussi près d'Olivier. Elle jeta un regard vers sa place qui se trouvait actuellement vide. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Ron qui tenta de la rassurer.

- Il va revenir lui murmura t-il. (C'était sa manière a lui de s'excuser de la façon dont il avait agi ce matin)

- Merci répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir remis à ma place quand j'en ai eu besoin, pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur la réalité et m'avoir sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, je crois que c'est des bonnes raisons pour vous remercier tous les deux et vous dire que je tiens beaucoup à vous même si en ce moment, je l'ai pas trop montré. Votre avis compte affreusement pour moi.

- Toi aussi, tu comptes beaucoup pour nous  répondit Harry.

Elle se leva de table et tenta de retrouver Olivier. Il était devant la porte des Gryffondors appuyé contre le mur.

- Je te cherchais murmura Hermione en le voyant.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu aujourd'hui.

- Je sais Olivier.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je voulais mettre tout au clair dans ma tête et quand je suis à tes côtés, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre, d'analyser tous ses changements si soudain dans ma vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire, Hermione ? Tu veux tout arrêter ?

- J'y ai songé ce matin, je ne peux pas te le nier.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, c'est comme ça que nous deux, ça se termine , dans un couloir ! Mes copains avait bien raison marmonna t-il.

- J'ai pas dit ça, olivier s'écria t-elle. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, je ne veux pas hurla t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu veux quoi Hermione ?

- Je veux être avec toi, c'est tout ce je veux, être avec toi murmurait-elle. Je sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est si étrange, si beau, mais j'ai aussi peur de tout ce que je deviens Olivier quand je suis dans tes bras.

- Tu ne risques rien lui susurra t-il en la serrant dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Je t'aime Hermione lui avoua t-il à la fin de ce long baiser.

Elle resta muette devant cette soudaine déclaration. L'aimait-elle ? était une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé avant qui lui dise ces 3 mots qui pouvait changer le sens de leur relation en bien comme en pire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'était pas prête à mettre son c½ur à nue. Alors elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de reposer sa tête contre lui.

Les semaines passaient se rapprocher de plus en plus de Noël et du bal qui honorait à présent toutes les conversations mais les sujets qu'on entendait le plus était sur la curiosité des couples qui s'y rendrait.

- Vous savez la dernière s'écria gaiement rejoignant ses amis. Devinez un peu avec qui Malefoy se rend au bal !

-  Dis nous s'empressa de répondre Harry.

- Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson ! répondit-il totalement réjoui. Elle dit à qui veut l'entendre que Malefoy l'a invité hier soir au bal et depuis elle se pavane dans les couloirs en sa compagnie marquant bien sa propriété.

- Et tu en es sur ? demanda Hermione un peu choquée que Malefoy ait pu choisir l'une des filles qu'il détestait le plus.

- Je les ai vu et entendu affirma t-il.

- Si ce n'était pas aussi comique, je crois que j'aurai pitié de lui avoua Harry.

Hermione les regardait rire et son c½ur s'enflamma, elle les aimait vraiment beaucoup tous les deux, c'était ça l'amour. Juste un sourire, un rire, un regard pour t'enflammer entièrement, pour te rendre heureuse.

Ginny était là aussi avec eux, depuis l'année dernière, Hermione et Ginny partageait la même chambre et était devenu des meilleures amies. Elle aussi était passive devant l'exaltation de son frère et d'Harry face à la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Drago car c'était vraiment de la détresse sortir avec ce thon. Elle, cependant, éprouvait une certaine peine pour lui car malgré ses airs hautains à son égard, et son air de supériorité, sa méchanceté, elle était sur que se cachait un c½ur jadis brisé et qui maintenant ne faisait que de se protéger de la dureté du monde bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon.

Le froid régnait sur Poudlard depuis le début du mois de décembre, sans épargner le gel habituel qu'il apportait avec lui rendant aux élèves leurs pistes de patin à glace sur le lac. Ce dimanche matin, Hermione s'éveilla avec émerveillement, c'était un temps idéal pour ressortir les patins. Elle s'habilla hâtivement et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de chambre qui dormaient encore. Elle sortit les patins sous le bras, et se rendit dans la grande salle où à sa grande surprise Olivier était déjà en train de déjeuner. Elle s'approcha de lui un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour lui susurra-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

- Bonjour répondit-il amoureusement.

- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui ?

- C'est vrai, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors je préférais descendre répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- J'adore ! murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux avant de prolonger ce baiser.

- Quoi ? s'étonna t-il en coupant le baiser.

- T'embrasser, j'adore ça s'exclama t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

En guise de réponse, elle eut droit à un baiser langoureux qui lui affirmait qu'Olivier aussi aimait l'embrasser.

- Je vais aller sur le lac alors je te réquisitionne mon amour.

- J'aime pas patiner se plaignit-il.

- Pour moi, s'il te plait. Juste pour moi lui murmura t-elle entre deux bisous afin de se montrer plus convaincante. 

Elle enfila ses patins et monta sur le lac. Elle se mit alors à patiner avec grâce et splendeur laissant Olivier totalement cloué par le talent qu'avait sa petite amie pour ce sport.

- tu es très douée la complimenta t-il quand elle l'eût rejoint.

- Quand j'étais petite avec ma mère, on allait souvent à la patinoire près de chez nous et puis un jour, j'ai tout stoppé peu de temps avant de venir ici.

- Dommage ! Tu es merveilleuse sur la glace.

- Et toi, sur ton balai.

Elle lui prit la main et ils patinèrent ainsi main dans la main pendant plus d'une heure, avec pour seule compagnie le vent glacial qui se levait, avant d'alterner entre course et démonstration artistique. Les yeux scintillèrent de bonheur, d'amour et bien souvent leur silence étaient comblé par leurs éclats de rire.

Ginny descendit, ses patins à la main, elle traversait hâtivement tout le château pour aller rejoindre le lac. Quand elle passa devant l'entrée, elle aperçut un jeune homme assis, les genoux relevé et sa tête ainsi posé dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié pour lui. Elle s'approcha de lui délicatement.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle.

- Je suis le dernier des imbéciles s'insulta le jeune homme blond.

- Je pourrais confirmer, en effet. Mais j'en ai pas vraiment envie rajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Expliques-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ce putain de pari ?

- Un pari ! s'étonna t-elle. Quel pari ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je l'ai invité par plaisir. Maintenant elle me lâche plus, et je suis la risée de tous.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Mais si tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer pourquoi as-tu l'inviter au bal ? demanda t-elle intriguée.

- J'aurai besoin de ton aide, Ginny. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été correct avec toi mais je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'aides.

- Que veux-tu que je fasses ? s'étonna t-elle elle-même d'accepter aussi rapidement.

- Viens au bal avec moi, si tu n'as pas de cavalier bien-sûr.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu renonces à ton pari.

- Un pari reste un pari, par conséquent, j'en subirai les conséquences maugréa Drago.

- Qui sont ?

- Tu verras quand on y sera, Weasley mais je peux te promettre que tu vas pas regretter.

- J'ai hâte d'y être alors répondit-elle. Eh, Drago ! j'accepte d'être ta cavalière, à charge de revanche bien entendu, rajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'½il.

- Naturellement répondit Drago en lui souriant. ( Jamais il n'aurait cru être demander de l'aide à Ginny, jamais, il n'aurait pensé que celle-ci accepterai après tout ce qui lui a fait subir.) Merci murmura t-il quand elle eut disparu au coin du parc.

Hermione remonta avec Olivier dans la chambre de ce dernier, chacun grelottant, les vêtements humides.

- J'ai froid, se plaignit-elle pour la énième fois.

- Viens, là lui murmura Olivier en la serrant dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, me changer dit-elle entre plusieurs baisers, mais Olivier n'était pas vraiment décidé à laisser partir celle qu'il aimait tant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes lui susurra t-il dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou avant de remonter vers ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et passionné rempli d'amour et de désirs. Olivier commença à devenir un peu plus entreprenant et laissa ses mains vagabondé sur le corps de sa partenaire. Hermione frissonnait sous ses caresses restant cependant réticente à l'idée de passer à l'acte mais elle n'en fit pas part à Olivier espérant qu'il s'arrêterait tout seul. Olivier la porta et l'allongea sur le lit avant de la rejoindre pour continuer cette « occupation », il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa partenaire. Hermione se rassit brusquement dans le lit.

- C'est pas une bonne idée, Olivier murmura t-elle chamboulé. Olivier se releva et passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille.

- C'est moi, le fautif. J'aurais pas dû.

- Je ne suis pas prête, désolé.

- T'as pas à l'être, je comprends. Je t'aime !

Hermione posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Olivier et se fit ainsi bercer par les bras de son ami.


	4. Le bal de noël

On oublie jamais rien… on vit avec

Résum : Y a des choses qu'avec la meilleure volonté, on ne pourra jamais oublié car elle font partie de nous, au plus profond de notre être et on doit vivre avec qu'elle soit triste et heureuse. C'est ces histoires qui feront ce que nous deviendrons, pas grâce à notre capacité de les encaisser mais grâce à celle que nous aurons à nous relever. C'est ce qu'Hermione va découvrir quand elle apprendra que l'homme qu'elle aime le plus ne sera jamais éternel.

Bon, je remets ce chap. 4 en route car il était très mal enregistré et j'ai pas vu, donc, je l'ai rallongé de 5 pages, en même temps. ET puis surtout oubliez pas, je veux des reviews… un tas de reviews, c pour ma collection et ma motivation aussi. SINON PAS DE SUITE, ET J'AI ENCORE  PAGES A METTRE.

Bonne lecture

Hermione s'habillait depuis plusieurs heures, essayant chaque tenue avec attention, afin de savoir laquelle serait la mieux , en compagnie de Ginny.

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu iras au bal rappela Hermione à son amie.

- Je t'ai dit que ce serait une surprise répéta Ginny qui avait choisi de ne rien dire pour éviter tout reproche de son frère.

- C'est pas juste ! fit Hermione avec une petite moue.

Elle choisit de porter une longue robe couleur noir, avec des petits escarpins. Elle releva ses cheveux tout en laissant volontairement retombait quelques mèches, puis ajouta un brin de maquillage et un peu de parfum avant de se retourner vers Ginny qui était prête depuis longtemps.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? s'exclama t-elle ravie du résultat.

- Tu es toujours très belle, c'est pas juste.

- Oh, détrompe-toi, tu es bien plus belle que moi remarqua son amie. Mais tu ne veux pas te le convaincre, c'est tout.

- Je te crois pas.

- Allons, Ginny ! On nous attendons, je crois affirma t-elle en attrapant le masque or qu'elle avait choisi afin de ne cacher juste de ses yeux et son nez avec un longue tige pour le tenir.

- Et si Dubois ne te reconnaissait pas et qu'il en embrasse une autre ?

- Je pense que je tuerai répondit Hermione.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ?

- Je crois que oui même si je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé.

- Tu vas faire quoi pour Harry ?

- …

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit de lui.

- Ecoutes, Ginny, Ron m'en a déjà parler lui aussi puis toi mais je vous certifie qu'Harry ne m'aime pas. Il est amoureux d'une autre peut-être mais c'est pas moi.

- Si on est deux à te dire, on a peut-être raison. Sinon, pourquoi c'est-il éloigné de toi, ces derniers temps ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je compte bien lui demander. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de parler de mon conflit avec Harry alors qu'une super soirée et de beaux cavaliers nous attendent. 

Ginny ajusta son masque en soupirant. Pourquoi Hermione ne voulait-elle pas ouvrir les yeux ? Elle ne la savait et ne préférait pas le savoir ce soir néanmoins. 

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la grande salle spécialement décoré pour l'occasion. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs, un sapin avait été installé au coin de la pièce près de l'entrée, les 5 tables longues en bois avaient été remplacée par plusieurs tables rondes vêtu d'une nappe blanche. Tout était magique, tout été parfait. Un chandelier ornait chaque table afin de rajouter une dose de romantique à ce bal.

Hermione et Ginny s'asseyent à la table à la plus éloignée de la porte ainsi que de celle des profs et attendirent que leurs cavaliers et leurs amis daignent venir les retrouver.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Un ami à qui je rends un grand service répondit Ginny un sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry, je parie que c'est Harry. Il ne voulait lui aussi pas dire avec qui il viendrait.

- Je ne te dirais rien, j'ai déjà trop parler.

- C'est de la torture.

Ce n'est rien comparé au choc et au savon que j'aurai pensa Ginny.

La salle était maintenant rempli, des élèves s'installaient de tous les côtés, mélangeant pour la première fois les 4 maisons qui semblaient oublier l'espace de la soirée décider à oublier leur discorde commune.

Une musique rythmé retentit dans toute la salle. Ginny, jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione.

- C'est de la musique moldu expliqua t-elle. Dumbledore a vraiment tout fait façon moldu. C'est génial.

- On va danser demanda Ginny.

Hermione se leva et réajusta son masque après avoir fait apparaître un réservé sur la table. Et elle partit retrouver la piste de danse déjà envahit par plusieurs couples. Un jeune homme arriva à leur niveau et encercla Ginny de ses bras.

- Est-ce bien vous ma cavalière ? demanda t-il à la jeune surprise.

- Ca dépend qui vous êtes répondit Ginny en fixant les yeux bleus- gris du jeune homme.

- Un garçon très séduisant répondit-il.

- Alors ça doit être vous, en effet répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous faire affirmer cette supposition chère demoiselle ?

- Mon cavalier est quelque peu prétentieux précisa t-elle. Et vous correspondez à la description précisa t-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu es très belle, Virginia.

- Merci.

Il la saisit dans ses bras et l'invita dans une danse assez rythmé. La jeune fille se sentait à cet instant en sécurité dans ses bras si puissant qui l'entourait, la protégeant à la fois du monde extérieur mais également d'elle-même. Elle oublia alors cette haine qu'elle partageait avec Drago à ce moment et tout semblait merveilleux.

- Voilà Parkinson, qui arrive lui murmura t-elle dans l'oreille.

Sans répondre, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire qui surprise se figea tandis que Drago le serrait un peu plus dans ses bras. Puis Ginny retrouva rapidement ses esprit sentant les lèvres froides de son compagnon la faire frisson, elle l'enlaça tendrement, et lui rendit ce baiser onctueux. Elle avait rarement embrasser des garçons avant, juste un en deuxième année dans la salle commune lorsqu' avec les autres élèves ils avaient joué à la bouteille tournante. Mais ce n'était qu'un piou et elle n'avait rien éprouvé pour ce garçon alors que là, tout était différent. Son corps s'embrasait sous cette soudaine chaleur qu'elle éprouve. Elle se laissa guider aveuglément. Drago se sépara d'elle à bout de souffle.

- Merci murmura t-il. Je crois qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

- Je t'avais promis de t'aider répliqua simplement Ginny encore sou l'émotion de ce fabuleux baiser.

Hermione dansait à présent seule sur la piste à un rythme endiablée et parfaitement en accord avec la musique. Elle aimait danser afin d'oublier tous ses problèmes, se rappeler que la magie ne résolvait pas tout et que l'espace d'un instant, elle savait se faire désirer par tous. Un jeune homme brun arriva à ses côtés et se mit à danser face à elle. Hermione sourit avant de se perdre dans le regard du jeune homme. Il l'avait reconnu.

- Je ne te savais pas danseuse murmura le jeune homme une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint la table.

- Y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi ! répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Tu danses superbement bien ma chérie. J'ai même cru à un moment te laisser seul tellement j'étais fatigué.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné quand même demanda t-elle en copiant une mine boudeuse.

- Je n'y aurais jamais pensé répliqua t-il en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime, miss Granger.

- Je finirais bien par le croire répondit-elle.

Hermione aperçut au loin, un jeune homme roux, en compagnie d'une jeune fille à la silhouette svelte et à la longue chevelure brune. Elle leur fit un signe de la main. Et le jeune homme vint les rejoindre.

- J'ai horriblement faim grogna Ron.

- Tu t'intéresse à autre que chose qu'à la bouffe demanda Liz.

- Mais bien sur bébé, je m'intéresse à toi aussi, et puis à mes amis rajouta t-il en posant le regard sur Hermione.

- Elle était pour moi, cette dernière remarque répliqua Hermione visiblement fixé.

- Non, c'était plutôt vu au regard que tu me lançais que je l'ai rajouté révéla Ron en fixant la piste de danse. C'est qui avec Ginny ? s'inquiéta t-il soudain.

- Je sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire répondit Hermione.

- Je connais cet air.

- En tout cas, il lui plait beaucoup vu la manière dont elle le regarde commenta Liz.

- Je reviens.

- Ron, attends s'écria Hermione en le suivant. Tu en vas les interrompre.

- Tu crois ? répliqua t-il. Je n'aime pas que ma petite sœur sorte avec je ne sais qui.

- Mais elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle ne va pas plus loin. Elle n'est pas un peu grande pour avoir un grand frère sur ses talons.

- Je sais comment sont les garçons répliqua t-il. Et je ne veux qu'un sale type lui tombe dessus.

- Allez, ce n'est juste qu'un bal.

- Pas exactement, je sais très bien, ce qu'on veut pour finir la soirée. Et puis, je ne supporte pas qu'on pose les mains sur ma p'tite sœur.

- T'es jaloux ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Non, pas du tout rétorqua Ron. 

Hermione rie . Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais elle vit Liz arrivait et emmenait Ron loin de sa petite sœur à son grand soulagement. Hermione se retourna vers la table et aperçut Harry. Un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle commença à aller le rejoindre quand deux bras l'encerclèrent et la conduisirent sur la piste de danse. Elle se retourna et se serra dans les bras de ce jeune qui se trouvait être Olivier Dubois. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et s'excusa rapidement voyant Harry partir.

Elle lui courut après et le rattrapa dans le hall.

- Harry ! hurla t-elle. Attends-moi. Pourquoi pars-tu déj ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver demanda t-elle en optant son masque.

- Je suis fatigué prétexta t-il.

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? demanda t-elle.

- Je ne t'évites pas lança le jeune homme en haussant un peu la voix pour cacher sa tristesse.

- Ah bon, et qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire l ? Tu ne me parles plus comme avant.

- C'est que rien n'est comme avant maintenant murmura t-il dans un son inaudible.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien mentit harry.

- Tu m'évites, tu m'ignores et ça me blesse. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry et je ne veux pas te perdre. Si j'ai fait ou dit quelques chose excuse-moi !

- Tu m'as rien fait c'est moi. Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione expliqua Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- Parles-moi, je t'en prie.

- Si tu veux.

Harry approcha ses lèvres de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Hermione resta immobile devant ce baiser interdit qu'elle avait jadis tant désiré. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne le voulait pas, elle aimait un autre homme profondément. 

- Je t'ai tout dit déclara Harry en se séparant d'elle.

Hermione baissa la tête, elle avait entendu une autre personne approchait. Elle aperçut Olivier qui affichait un air déçu, triste.

Il s'avança vers Harry totalement enragé et lui colla un poing dans la figure. Harry se retrouva propulsé sur le sol. Il resta à terre en relevant la tête vers Olivier.

- Tu l'as embrassé cracha Olivier hors de lui.

- Olivier, laisses-le hurla Hermione apeurée en essayant de séparer les deux garçons.

- Tu me touches pas, s'écria Olivier.

Olivier releva alors Harry avant de le frapper à nouveau au niveau du visage, Harry lui rendit alors les coups, une bagarre s'enchaîna alors entre les deux Gryffondors, Hermione voulut les séparer mais Olivier la repoussa brusquement et elle fut rejeté au sol. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle se recoquilla sur elle-même et pleura, suppliant Olivier d'arrêter. 

- Je croyais que tu tenais à moi mais je me suis trompé. S'écria Olivier en se barrant laissant Harry dos au mur totalement étourdi. Tous mes copains avait raison sur ton compte murmura Olivier en partant. Quel con !

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle l'aimait trop pour le voir partir mais de l'autre côté, il y avait Harry et entre les deux, c'était trop dur de choisir. Devait-elle sacrifier son meilleur ami pour son petit ami ? Elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux qui prenait une place importante dans sa vie, alors elle resta là figée devant cette rupture. Inconsciemment en choisissant le silence, elle se rangeait du côté d'Harry.

Elle regarda Olivier partir silencieuse.

Ginny dansait avec Drago, étonné de ne pas encore avoir vu son frère. Elle le devait sans doute à Hermione ou à Liz qui la comprenait trop bien et savait tenir tête à son frère.

- Alors c'est quoi ton pari ? demanda Ginny curieuse.

- Je te jures que ça va valoir le déplacement lui murmura Drago en déposant un baiser sur le bord de ses lèvres et avant de partir.

Il revînt 5 minutes après. La musique de la salle stoppa et le jeune homme lança un regard à une bande de mecs de Serpentards qui riait aux éclats. C'était avec eux qu'il avait parié.

Le silence dans la salle s'installa instinctivement. Chaque élève examinait le ridicule que s'infligeait Drago Malefoy avant de partir dans une crise de rire. 

En effet, il était habillé en collant vert avec une chemise rouge ainsi qu'un bonnet vert avec une clochette au bout. Drago resta planté immobile durant un instant, comme paralysé ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire et puis il entendit une voix lui criait de ne pas oublier leur pari. Tout lui revînt en tête alors.

_Flash-back_

- _Eh Drago ! l'interpella un de Serpentards._

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il totalement dégoûté par la nouvelle que venait de leur annoncer Dumbledore, un bal de noël façon moldu, quel honte, pour les sangs purs._

- _Savoir si tu accepterais un petit défi répondit le garçon laissant un peu de mystère planer._

- _J'accepte répondit instantanément Drago sans même savoir quels était les enjeux ce qu'il regretta d'ailleurs immédiatement après avoir su le but._

- _Vraiment ! s'enthousiasme le jeune homme. Alors, il faut que tu invites Parkinson au bal._

- _Un défi comporte normalement plusieurs options répliqua Drago énervé._

- _J'y viens ! ou bien tu devras te rendre habiller en lutin au bal pour nous chanter la fidèle chanson du petit papa Noël._

- _Tu te fous de moi, là s'énerva Drago._

- _Un défi et un défi mais si tu refuses l'un des deux, je me ferai un plaisir de m'approprier ton beau Nimbus 2001._

- _N'y comptes même pas. Personne, ne touches à mes affaires. Je n'ai qu'une parole, alors j'accomplirai ton stupide pari._

Vraiment stupide repensa Drago. Plus jamais, il n'accepterai un pari. Maintenant il fallait qu'il chante et là, c'était pas gagner car il ne connaissait pas cette chanson avant hier.

Il se mit à fredonner la chanson pensant que cela suffirait à ses acolytes.

Petit Papa Noël

C'est la belle nuit de Noël  
La neige étend son manteau blanc  
Et les yeux levés vers le ciel,  
A genoux, les petits enfants,  
Avant de fermer les paupières,  
Font une dernière prière

Un flot de lumière jallit alors vers Drago et sa voix s'éleva alors dans toute la salle, transformant ce murmura en une voix totalement amplifié. Drago afficha un air de terreur . c'était l'humiliation totale pour lui mais il garda néanmoins son sang froid et continua à chanter ce stupide chant pour gamin.  
Petit Papa Noël   
Quand tu descendras du ciel  
Avec des jouets par milliers  
N'oublie pas mon petit soulier  
  
Mais, avant de partir,  
Il faudra bien te couvrir  
Dehors tu vas avoir si froid  
C'est un peu à cause de moi  
  
Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève  
Pour voir si tu m'as apport  
Tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêve  
Et que je t'ai commandés   
   
  


Il chercha le regard de Ginny dans la foule, mais ne la vit pas. Il s'en voulait de lui faire subir à elle aussi cette humiliation, mais personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle avait été au bal avec lui. I l n'aurait peut-être pas du l'embrasser ou alors même lui demander son aide mais il l'avait fait, et avait aimé sa présence malgré lui.  
  
  


Le marchand de sable est pass  
Les enfants vont faire dodo  
Et tu vas pouvoir commencer  
Avec ta hotte sur le dos  
Au son des cloches des églises  
Ta distribution de surprises  
  
Et quand tu seras sur ton beau nuage  
Viens d'abord sur notre maison  
Je n'ai pas été tous les jours très sage  
Mais j'en demande pardon  
  
  
Petit Papa Noël...

Ses copains se mirent alors à le huer, et Drago baissa la tête tout honteux. C'était la fin de sa réputation là, tout était fini. Il tenta néanmoins de repérer Ginny et la vit alors se diriger en courant vers la sortie. Il la suivit sans perdre une seule seconde. 

- Ginny attends-moi hurla t-il.


	5. Je t'aime, comprendsle

On oublie jamais rien… on vit avec

Eh voilà, le 5e chapitre qui arrive mais j'ai de grandes protestations à faire ! Où sont passées mes reviews ???? elles ont disparu et votre avis aussi….

Bon allez, il me reste encore 35 pages à mettre environ alors ce serait cool de savoir ce que vous en passez, c pas compliqué, le petit bouton en bas à gauche.

- Ginny attends-moi hurla t-il.

Elle s'arrêta des larmes inondaient son beau visage ovale et cela lui brisa le cœur. Comment avait-il pu la faire pleurer ?

- Il me reste encore pas mal de progrès à faire en chant murmura t-il. Il aurait espérer la faire rire ou sourire mais elle ne fit aucun des deux.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et reprit son chemin. Son bal de Noël était gâché, quelle idée avait t-elle eu le jour où elle avait accepté de l'aider. Pourtant un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de voir Drago habillé en petit lutin, c'était vrai que c'était assez comique. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres repensant à la douceur de ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il l'avait humilié et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers Hermione qui était déjà debout mais immobile , fixant l'endroit où Olivier avait disparu quelque instant plus tôt.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et la réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate, elle se retourna brusquement et lui décolla une gifle avant de partir en larmes

Elle n'avait pas choisi entre Harry et Olivier, elle ne le pouvait pas, ni choisir, ni accepter cette rupture mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle n'avait pas rendu son baiser à Harry, elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait Dubois mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, tout était dorénavant terminé entre eux, leur amour avait-il eu une raison d'exister ?

Elle entra dans la chambre où Ginny était déjà allongée sur son lit en larmes, elle aussi. Hermione pensa alors à la réaction de Ron vis à vis de son cavalier mais elle se ravisa aussitôt, elle l'aurait remis à sa place.

- Mauvaise soirée ! marmonna Hermione.

- Toi aussi, à ce que je vois. Racontes !

- Vous aviez raison, mais je ne voulez pas y croire.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ginny larguée.

- Harry m'a embrassé lâcha t-elle dans une voix presque inaudible.

- Et c'est ce baiser qui te met dans tous tes états ! se moqua Ginny.

- Olivier l'a vu.

- Je crois comprendre.

- Il l'a frappé et puis m'a reproché de l'avoir laissé faire. Je n'ai pas pu répliquer, je sais pas pourquoi. C'était tellement évident en moi, que je ne voulais pas en perdre ni un ni l'autre mais j'ai pas pu parler. Et il est parti.

- Ca va s'arranger assura Ginny.

- Je crois pas, il m'a dit que c'était fini pleura t-elle. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Et toi, t'as soirée ?

-  Je ne suis qu'une conne. Plus jamais, je ne sortirai avec un garçon de ma vie s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Il a voulu…, t'a forcé…. ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non, non pas ça. Il a été correct mais je me suis faite ridiculisé par Drago.

- Il va certainement comprendre ton copain.

- Je sortais avec Drago expliqua Ginny.

- Tu quoi ?

- Bah, je n'avais pas de cavalier et lui étais malheur alors on a parlé et puis justifia Ginny.

- Tiens si je sortais avec lui, après tout ce qu'il a fait avec mes amis, à moi.

- C'est pas ça. Il est gentil.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai compris. C'est le mal incarné, ce mec.

- Non, il est juste pas compris par les autres. Il est très bien, attentionné.

- Si il a tant de qualités pourquoi t'a dit-il humili ?

- Je savais que vous n'alliez pas comprendre.

- Si ton frère apprend ça, il va te tuer.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire, hein ?

- Non, j'ai pas besoin de m'engueuler avec ton frère , j'ai déjà assez d'Harry et d'Olivier répondit Hermione en serrant son oreiller près d'elle.

- Merci !

Les jours passaient et Hermione n'avait toujours pas oublié la sensation de ses baisers, la douceur de ses caresses. Elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr, elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

Les cours avaient repris, et malgré tout cet amour dont elle était engorgé, elle ne voulait pas le voir de peine de souffrir à nouveau car la blessure intérieure était toujours présente. Cependant, leur emploi du temps, ne leur permettait pas et il se croisait pratiquement à chaque sonnerie. 

Olivier avançait vers elle, la croisant selon le rituel que leur imposait leur emploi du temps. Il avait le regard fixe devant lui, évitant tout connexion entre eux.

_Plus on attend plus c'est dur_

_D'avouer qu'on a tous les torts_

_Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sur_

_Que cela nous serve encore_

_Si j'abuse de ton temps_

_Je m'excuse j'veux dire seulement_

Hermione, elle aussi ne voulait aucun contact avec lui, elle était résigné, avait accepté cette rupture. Pourtant c'était comme si leurs cœur en avait décidé autrement, et plus rien ne répondait à leur exigence. 

_C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre_

_C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre_

Leurs regards se croisèrent néanmoins et Olivier sentit son cœur s 'élevait à nouveau dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Il s'arrêta un instant en plein milieu du couloir, se faisant bousculé par les autres élèves mais cela ne le dérangeait guère. Hermione, elle était là, si près de lui et si loin à la fois. Il pouvait la voir mais il n'avait plus le droit de la toucher. Pourquoi tout c'était terminé si brutalement ? pourquoi avait-il tout fichu par terre ? il s'en voulait tellement d'être encore amoureux d'elle qu'il n'osait pas imaginé une journée, sa vie sans elle. 

Hermione s'arrêta à son tour au même niveau que lui. Elle se regarda alors dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement, une étincelle qui pourrait faire revivre leur amour. Mais trop vite, ses souvenirs la submergèrent et elle baissa son regard puis repartit se retournant une dernière sur lui, au détour d'un couloir. 

_Ce n'est pas juste une histoire qui fini mal_

_Ce n'est pas juste les aléas d'une erreur sentimentale_

_C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste._

Non, c'était vraiment pas juste, il l'aimait, elle l'aimait enfin elle pensait alors pourquoi était-il sépar ?

Harry, elle lui en voulait tellement et s'en voulait à la fois. Elle aurait dû le voir, le comprendre mais il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme ça avec elle. Si aujourd'hui, elle était malheureuse c'était de sa faute, il lui fallait bien un coupable après tout. Mais si lui qui avant souriait, riait, s'amuser avec ses amis sans aucune facette ne le faisait plus, était triste, c'était de la faute à qui. A elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être tomber amoureux, s' il était malheureux c'était aussi en partie de sa faute. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien su, rien compris de cet amour qu'il éprouvait alors qu'elle pensait à de l'amitié, lui voulait secrètement l'embrasser, alors qu'elle en embrassait un autre, il s'imaginait à la place de celui-ci. Elle l'avait blessé sans le vouloir. Mais qui maintenant prendrait soin d'elle. 

Elle continua à errer dans le couloir comme les jours qui suivirent. Aujourd'hui, les Gryffondors s'entraînait une dernière avant le grand jour de demain, le premier match de quidditch face aux Serdaigles, une équipe qu'Olivier semblait craindre un peu.

Elle décida d'aller les voir s'entraîner pour se changer les idées un peu même si cela signifiait revoir Olivier et Harry qui avait installé une sorte de haine mutuelle entre eux depuis qu'Harry l'avait embrasser. 

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, comment n'avait-elle pu rien voir ? Elle entra alors dans quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête un peu gêné.

- Tu peux pas faire attention Granger ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Désolé s'excusa t-elle.

- Je te cherchais à vrai dire commença le Serpentard.

- Vraiment ! ironisa t-elle.

- Oui, enfin, c'est pas que je mêle de tes histoires mais voilà, depuis le bal, tu es toute triste.

- Tu es perspicace.

- Enfin, … il faut que tu retournes le voir. Vous êtes tous deux malheureux séparé et puis tu n'as pas à gâcher ton histoire pour…

- Drago, occupes-toi de tes affaires ! 

- Granger, cette flamme qui a un moment illuminé ton regard s'est effacé, tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser se consumer pour une amitié.

- Tu ne sais rien de mes histoires, Malefoy.

- Détrompes-toi ! Tu crois que personne n'a remarqué les regards d'Harry sur toi, ou devinaient ses sentiments, et puis maintenant tu ne sors ni avec Dubois et tu ne lui parles même plus à lui.

- Alors c'est génial, toute l'école est au courant souffla t-elle.

- Hermione..

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Ca ! me parler alors que je te hais , que tu me hais. 

- Parce que !

- C'est pour elle .

- C'est de moi qu'il s'agit. Mais tu l'aimes et lui aussi t'aime alors retournes vers lui. 

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je lui devais une faveur maintenant c'est fait, on est quitte.

- C'est donc elle qui t'envoie.

- Non, elle me parle plus depuis le bal, enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment changé d'avant.

- Sauf qu'avant tu t'en moquais et qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne cherches qu'à la séduire.

Elle éprouvait une sorte de pitié pour lui, Ginny aussi était attristé par le comportement qu'avait eu Drago à son égard amis jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé trouve une Weasley et un Malefoy amoureux. C'était assez bizarre vu la haine mutuelle qu'éprouvait les deux familles. 

Drago la regarda, elle avait compris. Ginny n'était plus la gamine rousse qu'il haïssait mais c'était la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Hermione le remercia et reprit le chemin du stade.

- Granger l'interpella Drago.

- Oui !

- J'aimerai que tu dises à Ginny que je suis désolé et que . Dis lui que je suis désol !

- Je le ferai Drago.

- Merci.

Elle repartit. C'était bientôt la fin de l'entraînement, elle décida d'aller directement dans les vestiaires là où Ron aurait dû se trouver logiquement. Elle poussa la porte.

- Tiens, voilà Granger s'exclama Andy.

- Tu ne sais pas où est

- Harry ou alors Olivier ? le coupa t-il. Lequel des deux as-tu décidé d'encore blessé aujourd'hui ? A moins que tu ne veuilles t'attaquer à un autre ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-elle totalement larguée.

- On a très bien compris ton petit manège et ton attitude avec les mecs. Tu es belle et tu veux en profiter alors tu nous prends pour des merdes. D'abord Olivier mais comme il ne te suffisait plus, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur Harry.

Hermione le gifla mais le jeune homme ne l'encaissa pas sans brocher et puis il voulut lui rendre son coup quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Laisse-l ! hurla Olivier en s'interposant entre la main d'Andy et le visage d'Hermione.

- Merci murmura Hermione un peu surprise par les pensées des copains d'Olivier et puis par la réaction de ce dernier.

Elle quitta rapidement le vestiaire, de nouveaux doutes en elles. 

Le lendemain matin, les tribunes des quatre maisons étaient pleines. Le match allait pas tardé à commencer et tous attendait impatiemment de savoir qui allait remporté cette victoire. Hermione s'installa à côté de Ginny et de Ron.

- Ca va demanda t-elle à l'égard de Ginny.

- Oui ! murmura t-elle avant de reposer son regard sur la tribune des Serpentards.

- Il est désolé lui avoua son amie.

- Qui ? fit Ginny feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Je l'ai vu hier et il m' a demandé de te le dire. Il était vraiment sincère. ( Ginny sourit). Il tient à toi.

- Je sais.

Taisez-vous le match commence s'exclama Ron .


	6. une nouvelle si terrible

On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec  
  
Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à avoir posé ma fic. Vraiment  
navr ! Ca fait un an que je suis dessus et je dois dire que ces derniers  
temps que je séchais un peu mais c'est fini. Ma fic est achevé maintenant  
alors vous aurez bientôt la fin. Maintenant voici la suite... et oubliez  
pas donnez moi votre avis...

Ps : dsl pour l'ancienne mise en page, j'espère que celle ci sera mieux, et plus lisible…

Le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit et les 4 balles furent libérés. Les Serdaigles se lancèrent sur le souaffle, les Gryffondors tentèrent de les bloquer mais ne réussirent pas immédiatement. Harry restait suspendu en hauteur, cherchant le vif d'or des yeux car c'était néanmoins lui qui stoppait le match et il avait depuis qu'il jouait qu'une seule fois raté cette balle qui lui était réservé. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur là et scruta alors l'horizon. Le souaffle changea d'équipe et les points s'équilibrèrent avant qu'une équipe reprennent l'avantage et ainsi de suite, tenant les supporters en haleine.  
Harry repéra le vif d'or et fonça droit sur lui suivit de près par l'attrapeur des Serdaigles tandis que les deux équipes continuaient à lutter pour marquer des points, c'est alors que le batteur des Serdaigles lança un cognard droit sur Olivier qui l'évita à l'aide d'un virage tandis que le second attrapeur lui renvoya le cognard où cette fois, Olivier ne pouvait rien faire et tomba de son balai. Il était à un hauteur de 25 m et se retrouva rapidement sur le sol inconscient.  
Hermione se maintenait une main devant la bouche afin d'éviter d'hurler, fermant les yeux de peur. Elle se hâta de descendre de l'estrade.  
Mais Harry n'avait pas perçut ce qui arrivait à Olivier et il récupéra le vif d'or, faisant ainsi gagner son équipe avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

-  Olivier cria Hermione en courant vers le jeune homme inconscient. Mais faîtes quelque chose hurlait la jeune fille à l'égard des jeunes qui s'attroupait autour d'eux. Olivier , est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi, c'est ton Hermione. Olive sanglota t-elle en lui caressant la main.Ron arriva alors et commença à relever le jeune homme à l'aide d'autres joueurs de l'équipe pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. Hermione les suivait totalement apeuré, et si il y restait, s'il mourait sans qu'elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait, car jamais elle ne lui avait déjà dit " je t'aime ", et peut-être que jamais il ne l'entendrait. Les garçons déposèrent olivier sur un lit avant de se retirer sous les ordres de l'infirmière. Mais elle ne voulait bouger, de peur que de, de, de le perdre à nouveau sans doute.-   miss Granger, allez dans le couloir, je vous prie, le temps que je l'examine.Elle secoua la tête négativement, elle ne voulait, désirait pas le laisser encore à nouveau.  
  
Comment apprécier la vie  
Quand c'est toi qui me manques  
Plus le temps passe  
Et plus j'ai peur  
Que tu ne m'effaces  
Un peu plus d'heure en heure- Alors reculez-vous que je puisse l'examiner céda l'infirmière devant le visage inondé de la jeune fille.  
Hermione chassa d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulait encore sur sa joue en vain car toujours de nouvelles revenait.  
L'infirmière repartit au bout de 5 min, elle en avait déduit que mis à par des légers bleus, une côte de casser, il n'avait rien n'inquiétant. Il lui fallait du repos enfin attendre qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir lui administrer une potion.  
Hermione se posa sur la chaise près de lui et lui caressa la main.

Que restait-il  
De nos rires aux éclats,  
De la confiance en l'avenir,  
De nos rêves d'autrefois ?

Elle ne savait pas.

- Olivier réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas perdre l'homme que j'aime. Tu m'entends Olivier, je t'aime qu'importe si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, si tu ne veux pas être avec moi mais tu ne peux pas n'interdire de t'aimer. Harry n'a pas le droit d'être un obstacle à notre amour. Je ne veux pas, j'ai enfin compris. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami au dépens de mon petit ami et mon petit ami au dépens de mon meilleur ami. Je vous aime tous les deux d'une manière différente, tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher. Je t'interdis de me le reprocher Olivier. -elle sera sa main près d'elle- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, je te l'interdis, je t'aime.Mais Olivier ne réagissait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais dit je 'aime avant ce jour et cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. Elle se mit à pleurer.  
_Il faudra bien mettre fin  
A tous ces regards éteints_  
  
Elle aurait voulu revoir ses yeux noisettes se reposaient sur elle, la contemplait à nouveau et ses petits sourires destinés à la déstabiliser qui était à présent devenu un jeu entre eux, un jeu de séduction sans aucun doute. Elle aurait souhaité le retrouver ce soir dans la grande salle et s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait discrètement comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il avait rompu car il aurait pu plaider ce qu'il voulait, elle savait qu'il l'aimait toujours.  
Olivier resserra alors la main d'Hermione faiblement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière.- Le match ? articula t-elle.- Rassure-toi, on a gagné. Harry a attrapé le vif d'or.- Qu'est ce qui est… ?- Tu t'es pris un cognard et tu es tombé de ton balai.- Aïe, ma tête ! maugréa t-il.- Je vais appeler Pomfresh intervint Hermione.- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort sa main.- Je m'inquiétais pour toi répondit-elle en souriant faiblement. Et puis, je, je…- Je quoi demanda Olivier amusé par la petite facette encore enfantine de cette jeune fille.- J'avais peur de te perdre encore. Je ne veux plus te perdre Olivier, j'ai mis du temps à réaliser mais je ne veux plus que tu te retrouve loin de moi.- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?- Je veux dire que je suis tombé amoureuse répondit Hermione.- Dis-le !- Je t'aime Dubois.Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Olivier. Hermione le lui rendit rapidement puis un silence gêné s'installa peu à peu entre eux.- Et Harry ? demanda Olivier.- C'est mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours été là pour moi, même si sa vie aurait mis en danger pour me sauver. Il n'est pas le survivant à mes yeux mais mon meilleur ami.- Mais ne nie pas que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui !- Je ne l'ai pas nié jusque là. Je l'aime pour un frère, c'est mon protecteur. ET je refuse de le perdre.- Alors tu préféres me perdre moi ?Hermione en eût assez de l'entendre se plaindre et douter d'elle. Elle l'aimait dans quelle langue devait-elle lui dire pour qu'il comprenne que sans lui, sa vie n'avait pas de sens.

Dans un élan, Hermione se pencha brusquement vers lui, elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son souffle sur sa peau, elle s'approcha un peu plus encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser tant désiré depuis plus d'un mois, depuis leur rupture, elle en avait rêvé de le retrouver. Olivier resta surpris durant quelques instants, immobile, ne sachant que faire. Hermione se recula lentement puis le regarda.

- J'espère que ça répond à ta question ! lança t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus dur qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.- Tu ne peux pas revenir vers moi, en faisant comme si il ne s'était rien passé s'enflamma Olivier.- Si, je crois que je peux le faire car tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur, Olivier. Même le pire d'entre nous, a droit à une deuxième chance. Je l'ai réalisé hier que je ne pouvais pas renoncé à toi sans me battre.- Tu n'as rien fait pour nous préserver.- Je n'ai rien fait pour nous détruire s'énerva t-elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir vers toi murmura t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne.- Dès que tu vois un danger, tu veux le contourner ?- Et toi, tu le fuis ! Tu crois que c'est mieux.- Je t'aime aussi lâcha Olivier.- Alors pourquoi doutes-tu tant de moi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? si tu m'aimais rien qu'un peu, notre couple n'aurait sans doute jamais dû dérailler comme c'est derniers temps.- On a tous le droit à une deuxième chance, non ? demanda Olivier un sourire aux lèvres.Hermione lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et reprit sa main avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis de rejoindre ses lèvres. Un baiser cette fois, partagé, ardemment désiré par les deux. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent les bruits de pas arrivait vers eux. Hermione releva la tête puis reposa son front contre le sien.

- Ca signifie que tu m'en veux plus ? demanda t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime murmura t-il pour toute réponse avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

- Huummm !!! toussota Mrs Pomfresh qui arriva à cet instant dans la salle. Mr. Dubois aurait besoin de se reposer maintenant.

- Mais je vais très bien, rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Vous venez d'avoir un accident, je vous le rappelle et vous devez vous reposer.

- Je vais y filer murmura Hermione en lui déposant un baiser.

Puis elle sortit lentement en se retournant une dernière fois vers lui avant de disparaître . Si l'amour était ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, ce souffle nouveau qui lui faisait chavirer son cœur, et qui ne la faisait penser qu'à lui, celui qui avait capturé, son âme, son corps, sa tête. Si c'était ça, la punition du verbe aimer alors aucun châtiment n'aurait pu être aussi doux.

Olivier se retourna vers l'infirmière qui le regardait fixement, un air triste, inquiet sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se permit-il de demander.

- Mr Dubois, je dois vous, vous…

- Il est revenu ? s'exclama Olivier désespéré.

- Je suis navré.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

- On ne peux plus rien faire, Olivier.

- Quoi ? mais y a forcément une solution, un traitement.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Je ne vais pas… je ne peux pas… je ne suis pas… balbutia t-il la voix tremblante.

Depuis longtemps, il s'était préparé à cette évidence mais sans pour autant l'accepter. Il ne pouvait imaginer que d'ici peu de temps, il serait séparé d'elle à tout jamais, qu'elle souffrirait à cause de lui, que dans quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques semaines ou alors dans des années, il ne serait plus parmi le monde des vivants.

-  Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

- Combien ? s'écria t-il les larmes aux yeux cette fois.

- Je sais pas ! Faudrait que vous passez des examens.

- Je ne peux pas partir en plein milieu de l'année.

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Je vais aller voir  les professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall qui vont arranger votre départ dans un hôpital moldu. Reposez-vous maintenant ordonna t-elle. Je vais vous donner un somnifère.

Elle ne comprenait pas que lui ne voulait pas de son somnifère mais il voulait vivre, être certain qu'il avait encore 50 ans devant lui pour pouvoir avoir le temps de fonder une famille, de regarder ses enfants grandir, la femme qu'il aime vieillir, avoir le temps de souffrir de la perte d'un être cher et pas que ce soit ses êtres chers qui souffrent de son départ. Un parent ne devrait avoir à vivre avec la mort de leurs enfants mais c'est aux enfants de portée ce fardeau. En faite, il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait peur de fermer les yeux maintenant et de ne plus jamais les rouvrir, de ne plus voir le visage d'Hermione près du sien, de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de sentir sa peau nu contre la sienne. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais réalisé ses rêves, qu'il ne serait jamais diplômé , avant il croyait qu'il aurait tout le temps devant lui alors qu'aujourd'hui ses jours étaient comptés. 

Il aurait peut-être préféré mourir maintenant et ne pas à avoir peur, de ne pas redouté ce jour final mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, attendre que la mort vienne s'emparer de sa vie.

Il s'endormit. A son réveil, elle était là, endormi à ses cotés, si belle, si fragile, ses joues avaient encore les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versé de sa faute. Si jamais, elle le perdait définitivement, ses larmes couleraient plus abondamment, plus longtemps. Cette flamme dans ses yeux ne réapparaîtrait jamais plus ! cette pensée l'effraya, elle l'aimait, elle aussi sera affecté par son décès. . Elle avait déjà assez souffert par sa faute, il ne se pardonnerai jamais si elle était de nouveau malheureuse par sa faute.

Elle commença à bouger légèrement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Elle lui sourit avant de le rejoindre sur son lit.

- Bonjour murmura t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ? Je veux dire, tu vas bien ?

Olivier sourit, elle avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments face à lui.

Olivier était sorti de l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi, Dumbledore le convoqua assez rapidement pour préparer son départ. Il allait rentrer chez lui, le temps que quelques examens soit fait, à son plus grand regret. Son départ fut prévu pour le surlendemain, ses parents étaient au courant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un motif pour ses amis. Il avait trouv : son grand-père était malade, c'était ce qu'il dirait.

Il partit dans le nuit suivante, accompagné de Dumbledore. Il aurait tant voulu qu'Hermione l'accompagne mais il n'arrivait déjà plus à la regarder en face depuis deux jours alors de là, à lui dire qu'il avait besoin de son aide, qu'il allait mourir. NON !!!, il ne pouvait pas. Il arriva chez lui, le matin de bonne heure. Ses parents n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et l'attendait pour aller à l'hôpital. Sa mère avait dû beaucoup pleuré car ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rouge tandis que son père gardait son sang froid habituel. Olivier ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré dans n'importe quelle situation. Dès qu'il arriva, sa mère se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se remit à pleurer, Olivier ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Après tout, c'était lui qui allait mourir et il ne pleurait même pas. Il serra sa mère contre lui et tenta temps bien que mal de la calmer mais comment rassurer quelqu'un alors qu'on doute soit même.

- Bon, il faut y aller lâcha Mr Dubois d'une voix tremblante.

Mme Dubois lâcha son fils à contre-cœur.

Depuis près de deux heures, Olivier attendait les résultats de ces examens. Il jouait sur le tabouret noir, occupant ainsi son esprit. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le médecin.

- Bonjour, Olivier.

- B'jour lâcha t-il en cherchant la moindre bonne nouvelle sur le visage du docteur.

Le médecin s'assit en face de lui et ouvrit l'enveloppe qui détenait les fameux résultats. Olivier scruta son visage et s'aperçut qu'au fur à mesure de sa lecture, celui s'assombrissait.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tes parents entrent s'exclama-t-il.

- Je veux pas répondit Olivier. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- De biens mauvaises nouvelles, mon garçon.

- C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé balbutia t-il.

- Combien me reste-t-il ?

- Je sais pas, quelques semaines, quelques mois. Pas plus d'un an, je suppose.

- Un an répéta t-il.

Comment un enfant de 17 ans pouvait-il apprendre qu'il ne souhaiterait probablement jamais son dix-neuf nième anniversaire.

- Mais on peut prolonger ce délai avec un traitement.

- J'aurai combien de temps en plus ?

- Vous êtes jeune, en pleine santé, entre 6 à 12 mois.

- Mais ? il n'y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous devrez resté à l'hôpital.

- Et si ça marche pas ? Je serais mort dans un hôpital  lâcha t-il perplexe.

- Mais si ça marche, vous serez en vie plus longtemps optimisa le docteur.

- Mais je n'aurai plus de vie. Je ne réaliserai jamais mes rêves, je ne retournerai jamais à l'école, je n'aurai pas mon diplôme. Tout ça pourquoi ? vivre quelques mois supplémentaire. Je ne veux pas finir ainsi.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette chance.

- Je ne la refuse pas je ne la choisis pas, c'est tout. Si je n'ai que quelques mois, alors je les veux à temps pleins déclara t-il.

- Je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis ?

- Je le crains. Merci, docteur fit-il en se levant.

- J'aurais voulu vous apporter de meilleures nouvelles, Olivier.

- Je sais ! au revoir finit-il en se levant.

Il sortit de la salle, les yeux fixant le sol évitant tout contact avec ses parents qui s'engouffraient à leur tour. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent de la salle. Sa mère tellement effondrée que son mari était obligé de la soutenir pour marcher.

Olivier s'assit dans le salon, le regard sombre. Il aurait souhaité être n'importe tout à cette heure mais pas ici. Il avait du mal à regarder sa mère.

- Olivier, je

- Je suis désolé, maman murmura t-il.

- Il faut que tu prennes ce traitement souffla t-elle entre deux sanglots

- Je veux pas balbutia le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le père jusqu' alors resté en retrait.

- Je suis condamné, papa. Que je le veuille ou non, ma vie va s'arrêter. Je ne veux pas mourir dans un hôpital, je ne veux pas attendre la fin de cette façon.

- Mais le traitement…

- Il ne fera que de repousser l'échéance de quelques mois, mais il ne me redonnera pas la santé.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Mais tu n'as rien fait, maman.

- Si, j'ai obligatoirement fait quelques chose de mal, durant ma grossesse, ou je ne sais pas

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est la vie qui a voulu. Je ne veux pas mourir, croyez-moi, mais je ne veux pas finir mes jours dans un hôpital sans pouvoir réaliser le moindre de mes rêves.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Non, papa. Je veux retourner à Poudlard, dès demain. Je veux passer mon examen, je veux entrer dans une école de Quidditch avant que…

- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans cette école. C'est elle, qui a développé ce cancer.

- La magie n'y est pour rien. Je ne veux pas que tu parles comme ça. Je vous aime tous les deux.

-Mais

- Je ne veux pas que vous décidiez pour moi, pas cette fois.

- Je crois que je comprends acquiesça son père.

Il allait mourir c'était certain, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps. Il avait une fois entendu à la télévision que 3 enfants sur 4 guérissant aujourd'hui du cancer. Au moins avec sa vie, 3 autres gosses peut-être plus jeunes que lui, peut-être des bébés, allaient vivre ou revivre. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
  
Il rentra à Poudlard, cette idée dans le cœur, sa mort servira au moins à quelqu'un. Les jours passaient rapidement, Hermione était encore à ses côtés, tentant de le rassurer tant bien que mal sur l'état de santé de son grand-père, ne sachant pas que c'était lui le réel malade. Mais le simple faîte qu'elle soit près de lui car il n'allait pas très bien, le rendait heureux. Seulement en même temps, elle se rapprochait un plus de lui et en même temps, elle en souffrirait davantage.  
  
- Je t'aime, Olivier murmura t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Hermione, je t'aime aussi murmura t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa emporter par la douceur de ce baiser mais elle sentit rapidement que ce baiser tournait en une sorte de baiser d'adieu. Elle se dégagea légèrement et tenta de croiser le regard de celui qu'elle aime.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle regrettant immédiatement  cette question.

- Rien mentit-il en se dégageant de cette étreinte.

- Olivier, parle-moi ! supplia t-elle.

- Herm…, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps maugréa t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que tout va trop vite lâcha t-il en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

- Je ne comprends pas répliqua Hermione.

- Je veux qu'on en arrête là murmura t-il la voix tremblante

- Non, c'est pas vrai. Regardes-toi, tu n'es pas crédible, ta voix tremble

- J'ai cru que je t'aimais toujours mais, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ? Je croyais que

- J'ai eu tort de te laisser croire. J'en suis désol ! murmura t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Arrêtes, ne me touches pas s'écria t-elle. Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, alors si tu disais la vérité rien qu'une seule fois si tu as été honnête envers moi.

- Je ne t'aime plus Hermione.

- Tu mens ! lâcha t-elle

- Oublies-moi !

- Je peux pas, je veux pas t'oublier. Et moi, je t'aime…

- Je ne mérite pas d'être aimer maugréa t-il.

- Tout le monde a le droit à l'amour. Toi, moi autant qu'un autre. Parle-moi !

- Tu ne comprendrais pas,

- Mais je peux tout comprendre, Olivier.

- Non, tu te trompes, Granger.

- Expliques-moi, Olivier.

Il la regarda, pénétrant son regard si profondément qu'il en fût lui-même troublé. Cette détresse qu'elle ressentait n'était que l'écho de celle qu'il dégageait, elle ne faisait que de l'intercepter sans la comprendre.

- Je vais mourir chuchota t-il si faiblement qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en levant la tête.

- Je vais mourir avoua t-il en baissant immédiatement les yeux.

Hermione le regarda fixement, ne sachant que dire. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Je vais mourir répéta t-il, un peu pour lui –même, cette fois. C'était la première fois qu'il se le disait à haute fois.

Elle le regarda interdite, des larmes embrumant ses yeux. Elle alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen, un remède, une solution demanda t-elle.

- Y a rien. Si j'étais né dans une famille de sorcier, j'aurais des chances, mais c'est une rechute que j'ai fait.

- On ne peux rien faire ? s'exclama t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je dois juste attendre.

- C'est pas juste s'écria t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Chuuuuuuuut ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu penses comme ça.

-   Je veux de te laisser mourir pleura t-elle. Je t'aime trop.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il la serrait dans ses bras d'une manière réconfortante, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, que d'attendre qu'elle l'accepte si elle arrivait à l'accepter un jour. Hermione était forte et maintenant, il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager ses craintes face à cette maladie qui le rongeait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les larmes d'Hermione arrêtèrent de couler, elle releva la tête.

- Je me sens si bête d'avoir réagi ainsi marmonna t-elle.

- Tu es loin d'avoir l'être bête assura t-il.

- Je sais pas quoi dire, Olivier.

- Alors ne dis rien murmura t-il en la serrant précieusement contre lui. Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle approcha ses lèvres près des siennes et l'embrassa.

- Je resterai avec toi promit-elle.

- Je ne te demande rien,je…

- Je ne te laisserai pas reprit-elle.

- Merci.

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser cette nouvelle. Un jour, il ne serait plus là. C'était pas évident à imaginer, un jour, elle serait de nouveau seule. Comme elle l'avait été pendant de nombreuses années.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler, elle apprenait à vivre avec ce lourd fardeau qu'il lui avait confié. La tête dans les nuages, Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots où elle avait cours avec les Serpentards. Elle arriva et s'installa rapidement aux côtés de Ron qu'elle avait encore délaissé ses derniers temps, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris la maladie d'Olivier.

- Je suis ravie que Potter se joigne enfin à nous s'exclama Rogue en le voyant entré. Je pensais que vous n'alliez pas venir.

- Je suis désolé, professeur.

- Désolé, 10 moins en moins pour les Gryffondors. Vous remercierez votre cher ami Potter, bien entendu. Et pendant qu'on y est monsieur Potter, vous êtes vous enfin décidé à travailler dans ma matière.

- Ca suffit s'écria une voix qui se mêla à ce règlement de compte.

- Miss Granger, siffla Rogue.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de traiter un élève ainsi exclama t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Miss.

- ET vous, vous ne pouvez pas nous rendre responsable de vos échecs quand vous aviez notre âge. Harry n'y est pour rien, si son père vous humiliait.

- Assez, hurla Rogue en levant sa baguette sur Hermione. Je vous interdis, petite insolente.

- Bave de crapaud, que ce professeur mauvais en crapaud gluant soit transform

Un filet de lumière retentit vers le professeur Rogue qui se métamorphosa en crapaud devant toute la classe. Tous rirent de la plaisanterie, sauf Hermione, elle tourna la tête vers un Drago qui tenait encore sa baguette levé comme si il s'attendait à une récidive de la part du professeur mais qui riait néanmoins avec les autres. Hermione lui adressa un sourire et quitta la salle.

Dans d'autre circonstance, cette scène l'aurait sans doute amusait pas aujourd'hui non.

Drago sortit de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait agi ainsi mais de tout manière c'était fait, Rogue était un crapaud enfin maintenant plus pour très longtemps, l'infirmière a dû en être averti et avoir conjurer le sort. Enfin, le cours avait été annulé, un de moins pensa-t-il. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, l'école n'allait pas tardé si ce n'était pas déjà fait, à être au courant de ce sort. Pauvre Rogue, il allait être ridiculisé à vie. En lui jetant ce sort, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il l'avait fait pour aider Hermione, ni plus, ni moins. Depuis quelques temps, il n'éprouvait plus ce besoin de méchanceté envers elle ou bien Harry , enfin surtout depuis qu'il aimait Ginny.

Il entra dans la grande salle et s'installa à la table des Serpentards sans oublier de jeter un rapide regard vers Ginny puis à la chaise vide où aurait dû siéger le professeur Rogue. Toute la salle, le fixaient sans se retenir d'émettre des petits rires. Quand d'un seul coup, un grand hibou blanc pénétra par la fenêtre. Un silence quasi-instantané se fit dès que tous aperçurent l'enveloppe rouge qu'apportait le hibou. Le sang de Drago se figea quand il reconnut l'hibou. C'était celui de son père et l'enveloppe était pour lui. Drago se leva précipitamment et voulut partir mais l'oiseau se mit à voleter autour de lui, à contre cœur, il se résigna à détacher le message du hibou qui reprit immédiatement son envol. Les yeux fixait sur la couleur de l'enveloppe, il ne savait pas trop si il devait l'ouvrir ou alors se sauver. Quoiqu'il fasse de toute façon, l'écho de la voix sarcastique de son père résonnerait dans ses oreilles et il saurait le message. Mais avant qu'il ne soit parvenu à prendre une décision, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé ainsi salir le nom de tes ancêtres ? Changer un professeur en crapaud, que t'est-il passé par l'esprit ? Tu n'es pas digne d'être un Malefoy, tu n'es même pas digne d'être mon fils ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier de toi, jeune homme, tu vas aller immédiatement t'excuser auprès du professeur Rogue. Et je te préviens, si j'apprends que tu ne l'as pas fait, tu rentres directement à la maison »

La lettre se détruit aussitôt. Tous les regards braquaient vers lui, Drago s'enfuit alors de la salle. Ginny jeta un regard inquiet vers Hermione qui lui répondit par un signe de tête positif. A son tour, elle se leva de table et suivit Drago.

- Eh Drago s'écria t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit s'engouffrer vers une porte au pied des escaliers. Attends-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu as besoin d'une amie, je crois. Alors je suis venue.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne répondit-il.

- Je sais, Drago Malefoy est aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Il n'a besoin de personne, ne se suffit qu'à lui-même. Je connais toute cette facette de toi par cœur, Drago. Mais je sais aussi que tu as peur. Peur de la solitude dans laquelle tu t'enfermes pour te préserver, peur de l'amour, peur de souffrir.

- Tu ne sais pas…

- Tu n'es pas seul, Drago, je suis là, près de toi, avec toi.

- Non, j'ai toujours été tout seul même quand on me promettait qu'on serait toujours avec moi, au final, j'étais tout seul. Seul face à mon père, seul face à la haine, seul face à …

- Moi finit-elle. Tu ne seras plus seul Drago, pas tant qu'on sera ensemble murmura t-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres froides.

- Tu es bien sur de savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago mal à l'aise.

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un second baiser sur les lèvres glacées de Drago qui ne mit pas longtemps à y répondre.

Hermione sortit de la salle, toujours aussi chamboulée par les récents événements. Olivier était là, dans le hall, entouré par tous les joueurs de Quidditch. Il riait faussement, mais il riait. Si elle n'aurait pas su qu'il était malade, elle aurait cru qu'il riait de bon cœur à la plaisanterie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et voulut continuer son chemin. Mais Olivier sortit du groupe et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

- Viens avec moi s'empressa-t-il de dire en la prenant par la main et en courant dehors.

Hermione le suivit affolé.

- Mais où va-t-on ?

- C'est une surprise répondit-il.

- Mais,

Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise répéta t-il enthousiaste.


	7. quand la vie s'en mêle!

On n'oublie jamais rien… on vit avec

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et désolé pour l'ancienne mise en page du chapitre 6, je ne l'avais pas vu, c'est une copine qui l'a modifié à ma place.

ET pour répondre à vos reviews :

Au départ cette fic est né d'un défi comme vous le savez tous mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de fics où tous se finit bien ( comme la plupart des miennes d'ailleurs !) alors navré si le triste d'Olivier vous a fait pleuré, moi aussi j'étais toute triste en l'écrivant et surtout en décrivant leurs sentiments. Mais comme on dit : l'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore ! C'est ainsi !

Alors un p'tit avis encore ?

Chap7 : Quand la vie s'en mêle !

Il s'arrêta aux portes du terrain de Quidditch, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Mes parents ont demandé à Dumbledore de me soustraire de l'équipe avoua –t-il. Ils ont trop peur d'une chute ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais moi, je veux pouvoir même si ce ne sera qu'une seule minute caresser mon rêve.

- Je comprends murmura t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Tes parents veulent simplement faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta santé, ils t'aiment.

- Viens s'écria t-il entrant dans le stade.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Ce n'était pas pour te dire ça que je t'ai amené ici la coupa t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t-elle en pointant un doigt vers les deux balais qui étaient déposés sur le sol.

- C'est ton nouveau cours de vol !

- Olivier, je t'avais déjà dit que je n'aimais pas volé.

- La dernière fois, ça t'a plu, je le sais.

- C'est pas pareil.

- Avant, j'avais comme projet bien sur après avoir pris ma retraite en tant que joueur professionnel de retourner enseigner le vol ici. Mais maintenant, je sais plus après tout, on nous a demandé de choisir un avenir mais quand on apprend qu'on a pas d'avenir, tout devient moins compliqué. Je me sens si faible face à tout ça.

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça s'écria t-elle. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, toi et ta peine. Et tes parents, tes amis à qui tu mens jour après jour depuis des semaines, ils ne comptent pas eux.

- Je…

- Et moi, penses à moi, je t'aime tellement, ça me compte pas ça non plus s'écria t-elle les yeux inondés. Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, si tu savais combien de fois, j'ai souhaité prendre ta place pour que tu ne souffres plus, pour que tu puisses réaliser tes rêves. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te remplacer, je ne peux pas. Et oui, tu es faible,je suis faible, tout le monde est faible, mais tu as la force en toi de surmonter tes peurs et de les affronter, tu es fort Olivier et tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras jamais seul, je serai là pour t'aider à vivre mais pas pour te regarder mourir.

- J'ai si peur marmonna t-il en baissant les yeux comme si c'était une honte. J'ai si peur de mourir, je ne sais pas comment c'est de l'autre côté. La seule chose que l'on sait de la mort, c'est qu'on revient jamais mais moi, je ne veux pas. J'ai la trouille des jours qui passent trop vite, de ma vie qui s'éteint lentement, de cette maladie qui n'a aucune limite, de laisser les gens que j'aime. Tout cela m'effraie à un tel point que je ne sais plus comment réagir pour ne pas que ça se voit. Aides-moi Hermione !

- Je serai là, Olivier murmura t-elle dans le creux de son oreille en le serrant. Je serai toujours avec toi. Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu peux pleurer.

Olivier laissa des larmes coulées sur ses joues, il les retenait depuis trop longtemps sans doute. Hermione se baissa et s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche de la pelouse avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de le serrer. Elle le berçait lentement et silencieusement.

Peu à peu, Olivier se clama et resta ainsi immobile,tenant les bras d'Hermione de peur que le seul lien qu'il avait encore de la vie ne disparaisse.

- Ce n'était pas pour qu'on se dispute que tu m'as demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

- En faîte, j'aurais voulu que tu apprennes à voler. Que tu saches, le réel plaisir que j'ai à diriger ce balai, et qu'un jour, tu puisses le transmettre à tes enfants que tu parles de moi. Je ne veux pas être dans ton simple souvenir, je ne veux pas disparaître.

- Tu ne disparaîtra pas, pas tant que je serai là pour raconter tes exploits lors des matchs, pas tant que Poudlard existera car tu fais parti de son histoire, comme cette école fait partie de toi, et tu fais aussi partie de moi.

- Je t'aime murmura t-il en déposant ses lèvres encore humide sur celle de sa compagne.

- Je t'aime aussi !

Elle répondit à son baiser avec une délicatesse qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Olivier. Puis elle se leva et attrapa le balai posé près d'elle et se retourna vers Olivier et avec un sourire, elle demanda :

- La leçon commence quand ?

- Maintenant s'enquît-il de répondre un sourire éclairant son visage.

Hermione le surprendrait toujours, elle était pas comme toutes les autres filles, c'était peut-être ça qui lui avait plu en elle, le faîte qu'elle soit si étrange, si parfaite. Elle représentait à ses yeux la perfection mais peut-être parce qu'elle y était parfaite et elle était la fille parfaite.

- Alors que la leçon commence !

Olivier s'installa derrière elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui dirige ton balai. Quand tu es dessus, c'est toi le maître.

Hermione lui sourit en signe de signe de réponse et de compréhension.

Olivier positionna ses mains sur le nimbus 2001 qu'Harry leur avait prêté. Hermione se laissa faire sans aucune remarque.

- Maintenant faut que tu montes…

- Olivier, je suis déjà monté sur un balai se moqua t-elle.

- Oh ! désolé. Bon, bah, alors on décolle murmura t-il en s'installant derrière elle.

Hermione tapota un peu sur le sol comme lui avait enseigné Melle Bibine lors du premier cours. Le balai décolla instantanément.

- Alors ? demanda t-elle attendant des compliments de son professeur.

- C'est pas mal murmura t-il mais j'aimerai bien rentrer entier s'écria t-il en voyant le saule cogneur pas très long d'eux.

Hermione se pencha légèrement sur la droite. Cependant Olivier la sentant perdre le contrôle, attrapa le manche et descendit vers le sol. Hermione s'agrippa tant bien que mal à lui. Il redressa au dernier moment le balai avant de remonter vers le ciel où il le stabilisa loin de l'arbre.

- Ca va ? demanda t-il.

- Je veux descendre marmonna t-elle.

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner au moindre obstacle ou échec.

- Mais, j'ai failli nous tuer.

- Et nous sommes pas morts !

- Mais…

- Arrêtes de tous dramatiser, tu vas reprendre ce balai en main et si tu veux descendre, tu nous conduis en bas.

- J'ai pas le choix !

- Tu sais que tes peurs tu peux les affronter, tu as en toi, la force pour.

- Je déteste !

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu me balances les leçons que je te fais.

Olivier sourit.

- Tu veux pas, s'il te plait supplia t-elle.

- C'est pas la peine de faire ses yeux l !

- Tu l'auras chercher, je t'embrasserai plus jamais.

- C'est pas beau le chantage.

- Mais ça marche toujours, regarde-toi tu flanches.

- Non, pas du tout ! De toute façon, je ne céderai pas.

- Alors, on va devoir passer la nuit sur ce maudit balai marmonna t-elle.

- Tu sais que les nuits sont froides ? Tu risques d'être congelé et sans moi, pour te réchauffer.

- Et ça c'est pas du chantage ! se moqua t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, c'est de la légitime défense répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Non, j'ai dit plus de câlins.

- Comme tu voudras, Granger répondit-il en enlevant ses mains d'autour de sa taille. Je sens que la nuit va être longue, très longue.

- T'es vraiment pas gentil avec moi maugréa t-elle en saisissant le manche. Je te déteste rajouta t-elle en arborant une mine boudeuse puis elle descendit brusquement vers le sol.

- Et doucement ! s'écria Olivier.

- T'as qu'à reprendre les commandes si t'es pas content lâcha t-elle à proximité du sol.

A peine le balai posé, Hermione gémit

- Je déteste voler.

- Non, tu aimes c'est ça justement le problème.

- C'est pas vrai, tu aurais pu mourir ce soir.

- C'est pas ça. Tu t'en veux car l'espace d'une minute, tu as oublié que j'allais mourir. Faut pas t'en vouloir.

- Non, j'ai pas oubli !

- Je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand on a décollé. Mais moi aussi, j'ai oublié volontairement ma mort, c'est normal. Sinon pourquoi crois-tu que j'aime tant voler si ce n'est pas pour oublier nos problèmes.

- Mais c'est si dur quand on redescend, ils reviennent toujours.

- Ils ne sont jamais vraiment parti en vérité. On les mets juste de côté pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent, pour souffler même deux minutes.

- Quand j'ai dit que je te détestais tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

- Je sais murmura t-il en l'embrassant.


	8. Je t'aime

On n'oublie jamais rien… on vit avec

Eh bien voilà encore la suite. Vous l'attendiez, je le sais. Par contre, je dois vous avouer quelque chose, soit j'ai des problèmes de boite aux lettres ou alors vous êtes atteint de flemmaingite aiguë.

Je n'ai reçue qu'une seule review pour ce chapitre.

Pour Elwin : je suis désolé vraiment. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt car je l'aime beaucoup Dubois ( peut-être même trop d'ailleurs). Mais de toute façon, ma fic est finie, je pourrais à la rigueur faire un prologue si il me l'ai demandé quand, je l'aurais mise en entière mais je ne peux plus modifié la fin, vu que j'ai changé de couple et d'histoire. ET puis pour écrire, cette fic, je me suis inspiré de mon film préféré dc je peux pas y modifié la fin non plus. Mais j'attends ton avis avec hâte.

Chap 8 : « JE T'AIME »

Hermione lui prit la main et ils repartirent vers le château. La nuit était tombé depuis quelques minutes déjà et tous les élèves étaient à table, les rires remplirent comme à chaque repas la grande salle. Elle entra tenant la main à Olivier, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux une fois de plus. Pourtant, ce n'était plus la première fois qu'il arrivait en retard et ce n'était pas nouveau leur relation. Cela faisait déjà plus de 6 mois qu'il sortait ensemble. Elle jeta un regard vers Ginny qui lui souriait, mais pas à elle, pas à une blague. Elle souriait sans raison précise sauf l'étincelle qui animait actuellement son regard indiquait qu'elle était heureuse. Hermione connaissait bien ce regard, elle l'avait eu pendant un certain temps au début de sa relation avec Olivier et se réjouissait de voir sa meilleure amie aussi heureuse tandis qu'elle vivait les pires moments de sa vie. Mais le pire restait néanmoins à venir.

Le jour des 18 ans d'Olivier venait d'arriver. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les oiseaux qui embellissait le jardin. Le printemps était là depuis une semaine,et déjà tous les élèves attendaient impatiemment l'été. Tous sauf elle, elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps à la journée d'aujourd'hui et que plus jamais il ne redémarre, ainsi peut-être elle ne le perdrais jamais. « Olivier pourquoi la vie complique-elle tant les choses ? » C'était une question qu'elle lui avait posé récemment quand tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, la seule réponse qu'il lui avait donné n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait mais elle lui convenait néanmoins.

« Ce n'est pas la vie qui nous complique, c'est nous qui nous compliquons la vie » c'était ces paroles. Et il avait raison, si on n'avait pas inventé la science, il n'aurait jamais su qu'il allait mourir, elle aurait jamais été là à pleurer en ce moment, elle n'aurait jamais dû mentir à Harry et elle ne se sentirait sans doute pas coupable dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur Olivier.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle restait assise dans sa chambre à espérer à un miracle ceux que sa mère lui contait quand elle était petite, oui, elle désirait un miracle pour n'avoir jamais à le perdre.

- Seigneur, je vous en supplie, ne me le prenez pas. J'ai besoin de lui ! Je vous en conjure !

C'était les seules paroles qu'elle avait à la bouche quand elle parlait au ciel.

Elle descendit dans la salle où une fête était en train d'être organisé pour les 18 ans de son ami. Toute l'équipe de Quidditch l'organisait, et tous était enchanté de le faire, même Harry. Harry, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait se confier à lui, tout lui révéler. Peut-être que si elle l'avait choisi rien n'aurait été aussi dur ? Mais rien ne serait comme aujourd'hui. En réalité, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle fit un sourire à Harry puis se dirigea vers lui.

- Bonjour !

- Salut, ça va ?

- Oui, oui murmura t-elle en faisant les cent pas

- Hey ! qu'est-ce à quoi tu penses ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je l'aime murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

- Hermione, Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il est en train de mourir, Harry. Je suis en train de le perdre.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Il est malade, il est mourant, je vais le perdre. J'ai peur, peur de ne plus être avec lui !

- Je suis désolé, Hermione.

- Harry, toi qui a déjà perdu des gens que t'aimait comment fait-on pour vivre ensuite ?

- On ne peut pas ! On pense à eux tout le temps, se demandant si ils étaient avec nous si on ferait la même chose, si on aurait la même vie, si tout serait pas mieux. On apprend qu'on a jamais rien vécu, on sait à quel point on aime quand cette personne ne reviendra plus avant, on n'imagine pas l'impact de nos sentiments. Tu sais, Hermione rien ne pourra jamais t'enlever les moments que tu partages avec cette personne, personne ne pourra te priver de tes souvenirs si tu en as. Profites-en, tu as cependant la chance de savoir que tu ne l'auras plus à tes côtés, ne gâche pas ces moments avec ta peine.

- Je comprends pas.

- Sirius a donné sa vie pour me protéger, comme mes parents l'avaient avant. Ce n'était qu'écrit que dans les astres. Peut-être que si ils l'avaient, ils m'aurait écrit une lettre pour me dire à quel point il m'aimait, pour m'expliquer pour que je puisse comprendre. On ne peut rien faire fasse à la mort, on ne peut rien combattre. Toi, tu peux lui dire adieu, tu peux te fabriquer des souvenirs que tu porteras toute ta vie. Fais-le, n'hésite pas, tu ne pourras jamais regretté. Moi, j'ai pas eu le temps, j'étais soit trop petit, soit pas prêt.

- Tu es en train de dire que je ne dois pas laisser ma tristesse mais continuer de vivre pour profiter de ces derniers jours.

- On a tout le temps après pour regretter, pour pleurer, pour tomber et des amis pour nous relever. Suis ton cœur !

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ?

- T'as rien fait et c'est sans doute ça qui m'a plus. L'image d'Harry Potter ne signifiait rien pour toi.

- Y a pas d'Harry Potter à mes yeux, y a juste Harry, Harry mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais murmura t-il tristement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en guise de remerciement. Harry la regarda s'éloigné de lui une fois de plus. Il soupira. Elle lui parlait d'un autre, elle souffrait à cause de cet autre et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait même plus haïr Olivier, plus après ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle car sous peu elle aurait besoin de lui.

Une main se serra sur son épaule.

- L'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore dit le jeune rouquin qui venait d'arriver.

- Je sais.

Ron resta silencieux Harry. Harry continuait à fixer l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu.

Hermione monta dans le dortoir des garçons et se dirigeait vers celui d'Olivier. Elle frappa timidement à la porte attendant qu'on lui réponde. D'un revers de mes mains, elle chassa ses larmes et tenta d'afficher un de ses plus radieux sourires. Il le fallait , Harry avait raison, elle devait faire ce qu'on cœur lui dictait et tant pis si elle regretterait plus tard , peu lui importe maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit pour afficher un Olivier un peu surpris de trouver sa petite amie, ici.

- Joyeuse anniversaire murmura t-elle tandis qu'il s'effaçait pour la laisser entrer.

- Merci.

- J'ai parlé à Harry tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- J'avais besoin de parler à un ami. J'en pouvais plus de mentir à mon meilleur ami, je lui ai tout dit, je suis désolé. Mais t'inquiète pas, il ne répétera rien, à personne ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione.

- Je comprends que tu aies eu le besoin de parler, t'en fait pas, je t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Mais toi, est-ce qu'un jour tu…

- Tais-toi ! ordonna t-elle avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- J'adore ta fermeté ironisa Olivier.

- Moque-toi de moi, ça s'y, je t'en prie. Mais ma vengeance sera terrible dit-elle d'une voix faussée avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

- C'était ta vengeance ? demanda Olivier conquis.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque avant de re-capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et passionné.

- Je t'aime murmura t-elle.

Olivier la serra précieusement dans ses bras en approfondissant son baiser. Hermione descendit ses mains lentement sur le corps d'Olivier.

- Eh ! l'interrompit-il surpris quand elle commençait à glisser ses mains sous son pull. Je t'ai jamais vu si entreprenante déclara-t-il en mettant un peu de distance entre les deux.

- C'est parce que je n'avais pas envie avant aujourd'hui de l'être murmura t-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

- J'aime bien l'idée que ça dégage mais je ne suis pas sur que c'est ce que tu veux murmura t-il à son tour.

- T'as un don pour gâcher l'atmosphère toi, c'est inouï se moqua t-elle.

- C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie assura t-il. Mais  si j'ai fait quelque chose pour te forcer pour… je veux pas que tu regrettes, c'est pas obligé.

- Et arrête ! Tu n'as rien , rien fait qui me laisse penser que tu voulais faire l'amour avec moi hormis la dernière fois le taquina t-elle. Je t'aime, je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux partager la chose la plus intime qui soit avec toi parce que je t'aime. Parce que tu es tout pour moi, parce que tu es là et que je suis prête. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais…

En guise de réponse, Olivier déposa un autre baiser rempli de passion, de tendresse, d'amour sur les lèvres de celle qui aimait tant. Hermione passa ses deux bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa plus fougueusement que les autres fois comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à offrir, elle l'avait refoulé des milliers de fois et la consumé de l'intérieur. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, ne pas être séparé de lui une seule fois, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Olivier la serra dans ses bras un peu plus fort mais délicatement comme si elle était devenu une poupée en porcelaine. Il laissa ses mains glissées lentement sur les formes de sa compagne avant de remonter par le dos sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. - Je t'aime murmura t-il.

Elle sourit de nouveau à ses paroles. Puis elle attrapa sa main pour se diriger vers le lit.

Elle s'asseye sur le rebord puis commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise que portait Olivier en douceur, elle embrassait chaque partie découverte de son torse avant de retirer totalement la chemise. Olivier avança de plus en plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongé sur le lit. Il s'installa sur elle où il reprit le baiser là où elle l'avait interrompu quelques minutes auparavant. Délicatement, il descendit son baiser vers son cou s'approchant de plus en plus vers la gorge de sa compagne. Il entreprit d'enlever le pull blanc qu'elle portait puis il commença à embrasser la poitrine d'Hermione avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais attribué jusque là. Il continua à descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à sa ceinture avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Hermione se retourna alors le surprenant pour se retrouver à présent à califourchon sur lui. Olivier poussa d'abord un cri de surprise avant de capturer encore une fois ses lèvres, puis Hermione commença à embrasser le torse musclé du jeune homme, puis elle commença à le titiller au niveau des lèvres. Elle lui murmura deux trois « je t'aime » inaudible avant de redescendre vers la ceinture de son compagnon. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement puis fixa la porte et son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers Olivier.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait fermer murmura t-elle.

- T'as un don pour gâcher l'atmosphère toi, c'est inouï chuchota t-il avant d'attraper sa baguette et de murmurer deux sorts, un pour la sonorisation de la pièce et un autre pour fermer la porte.

- Pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais pas m'en jeter murmura t-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

Olivier répondit chaleureusement à son baiser puis posa sa baguette sur le sol. Hermione se mit à dessiner quelques dessins sur le torse de son compagnon à l'aide de sa langue puis commença à déboutonner le jean d'Olivier ce qui n'eût pas pour l'effet de lui déplaire à en juger par la bosse qui se dégageait dessus. Son bas ventre commençait à le faire souffrir horriblement mais il n'en soufflait pas un mot car il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer ou l'offenser. Il se retourna pour prendre à présent la position dominante. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la fixer cherchant la moindre parcelle de doute ou de résiliation dans son regard.

- Tu ne me feras pas mal murmura t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son copain.

- Tu peux encore renoncer si tu veux.

- Non, j'en ai pas envie déclara t-elle. De renoncer, je ne veux pas précisa t-elle.

Olivier lui sourit puis commença à détacher le pantalon taille basse d'Hermione. Elle était à présent pratiquement nu maintenant face à lui, mais la gène qu'elle éprouvait alors jusque là dès que quelqu'un la voyant en sous-vêtement s'était envolé. Il ne la voyait pas, à ses yeux, elle se sentait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Olivier détacha alors son soutien-gorge après quelques baisers déposaient sur son front, ses lèvres, son cou. Il continua par embrasser sa poitrine totalement nu. Hermione se crispa un peu ce qui eut stoppa Olivier.

- Ca va ? demanda t-il plus à l'écoute de sa petite amie que du bas de son corps qui commençait à voir plus en plus de mal à contenir.

- Oui murmura t-elle avant qu'il capture ses lèvres.

Elle était à présent nu sous lui, il continuait de l'embrasser avec la même douceur qu'il avait au début.

- Tu es sur ? insista t-il avant d'aller encore plus loin.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le revers de sa main avant de lui retirer le dernier vêtement qui les séparait. Olivier commença alors à entrer lentement en elle, avec délicatesse afin qu'elle ne souffre pas ou le moins possible. Hermione se raidit à l'entrée de ce corps étranger.

- Je t'aime murmura t-elle afin qu'il continue.

- Je t'aime aussi répondit-il en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle se détendit alors et s'agrippa tant bien que mal à lui. Olivier lui murmura quelque mots à son oreille qui l'ont fait sourire puis il commença quelques va-et-vient une fois qui l'eut trouver la cavité où il était le mieux. Hermione commença alors à se cambrer légèrement, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues après qu'il eut insister pour passer. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'elle pleure qu'il s'arrêta.

- Je suis désolé s'excusa t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front après avoir déplacer une mèche de cheveux qui était pas à sa place.

- Non, t'en fait pas. C'est rien.

- Je voulais pas te…

- Continue ordonna t-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire.   

- Je t'aime murmura-t-il. Je t'aime !

Il fit encore quelques va et vient puis dans un long râle, il se retira après lui avoir déposait un long et langoureux baiser sur les lèvres. Il s'étendit près d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras précieusement.

- je t'aime murmura t-elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime

Elle s'endormit ainsi, un drap enroulé autour d'elle. Quand elle s'éveilla une heure plus tard, Olivier la regardait.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hein, hein.

- Tu te sens.

- Je vais bien assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Hermione, je…

- C'était bien finit-elle.

- Bien ?

- Oui, bien répéta t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre un peu douloureux.

- Et moi, je…

- Je ne pensais pas que ce qu'on disait sur les inquiétudes des mecs étaient à ce point véridique s'exclama-t-elle en enroulant un peu plus le drap autour d'elle.

- C'est pas de notre faute si la performance compte à ce point pour vous, on a le droit de s'inquiéter, non.

- Tu as été doux, aimant, attentionné c'est tout ce qui a compte pour moi.

- Doux, aimant, attentionn ? répéta t-il. Mais, j'ai assuré ou pas.

- Dans 1 an, 5 ans ou 20 ans, ce ne sera pas de tous les gestes maladroits que j'ai eu, de mon manque d'expérience ou de l'acte que je me rappellerai. Mais de la façon dont tu as agi quand tu sentais que j'avais peur, des je t'aime que tu me murmurais pour me rassurer. A un moment, tu as déplacé une mèche qui te gênait, je sais pas si tu t 'en rappelles, pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, à ce moment, je me suis sentie tellement bien dans tes bras. C'est de tous ça que je veux me souvenir et pas de ta performance murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lui évoquait un futur lointain dont il ne ferait pas partie, elle venait de se fabriquer un souvenir qu'elle seule revivrait, que jamais elle ne partagerait avec quelqu'un.

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Hermione attrapa ses lèvres avec une intensité qui dégageait tout l'amour, la passion qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Envoyez une p'tite review ! en espérant que ça vous a plu !


	9. La petite sirène

On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec…

Alors, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous envoie la suite.

Mais avant, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez pensé d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'azcaban. Moi, j'ai été le voir 3 fois ( eh, faut profiter de la fête du cinéma) et je trouve que les jeux d'acteurs se sont améliorés, il sont beaucoup plus naturel qu'avant, que Drago a été par contre trop rendu poule mouillé ( mais je l'aime toujours autant, le p'tit chou) et qu'il est néanmoins le plus drôle des 3 films. Mais par contre, la première fois, j'ai été trop déçue déjà du comment c'était tourné mais aussi par le manque de présence d'Harry qui est dans toutes les scènes et qu'on a toujours l'impression de ne jamais le voir.

Bon, bah, voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pens !

 Et pour répondre aux reviews :

Alors oui, ma fic est inspiré de _A WALK TO REMEMBER, _c'est d'ailleurs l'uns de mes films préférés ( et il passe même avant Harry Potter).  
aussi, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à cette fic, après, je vous mets les défis que je devais relevé pour l'écrire et si j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews, je ferai un prologue. Mais là, c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez le lire ou pas !

Bonne lecture !

Chap 9 : La petite sirène

- Hermione s'écria Ginny en courant après sa meilleure amie qui se précipitait vers les toilettes. Hermione, ça va ? demanda Ginny en entrant dans les toilettes où les vomissements de son amie retentissait.

- Oui murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle sortit de la cabine et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- J'ai une mine affreuse murmura t-elle.

- C'est la 5e fois aujourd'hui que tu as des vomissements.

- Non, 6. Ca fait 6 fois ! modifia t-elle.

- Et ça fait longtemps que…

- Je suis malade. Un peu plus d'une semaine.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître débile mais tu as du retard ?

- Du retard ? tu crois que… Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, Olivier a été..

- Donc tu l'as fait ! enthousiasma Ginny. Cachottière ! Tu es certaine qu'il t'a jeté un sort ?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé, je ne suis pas si inconsciente que ça quand même.

- C'était quand ?

- Le jour de son anniv.

- Non, la dernière fois que tu as eu tes règles.

- Eh, je sais pas, le mois dernier. Mais j'ai une semaine de retard avoua t-elle.

- Mais tu ne t'es jamais posé de question. Tu as du retard, des nausées, Hermione tu vas avoir un bébé.

- T'es complètement cingl ! Si j'attendais un gosse, je le saurais.

- Y a un moyen d'en être sur, une potion qui révèlera si tu l'es ou pas. Et tu seras fixée.

- J'ai pas besoin de potion, je le sais, moi. Olivier m'a lancé un sort contraceptif donc, c'est pas possible s'écria t-elle.

- T'énerves pas ! j'y suis pour rien moi, si tes ébats ont mal tournés. C'est peut-être juste une gastro ou un autre truc qui traîne. Si tu dis que tu as été protégé donc tu l'as été, c'est tout.

- Excuses-moi, Ginny. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver après toi, c'est la fatigue.

- C'est pas grave, va donc te reposer, tu dois t'être avancer pour la semaine là.

Hermione sourit à la dernière réplique de son amie. En faite, ce soir, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévue de bosser mais plutôt de voir Olivier si il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle lui renvoie son dîner dessus. Non, elle voulait le revoir car depuis son anniversaire il y a environ 3 semaines , ils ne s'étaient pas revus enfin peu à son goût, juste de bref baisers volés lui avaient ses examens à préparer car ils approchaient de plus en plus et leurs professeurs niveau leçon ne se gênaient pas pour les surcharger et elle de son côté aussi, les professeurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie surtout Rogue. De toute façon, elle avait plus que tout envie de la revoir et aussi de recommencer. Rien qu'à l'idée de sentir son parfum contre sa peau nu l'extasié.

 Elle fit un léger signe de main à Ginny et partit. D'ici 5 minutes, elle avait rendez-vous avec Olivier dans le salon des Griffondors quoi de plus logique.

Elle arriva un sourire aux lèvres et ne se fit pas prier pour aller capturer les lèvres de sa moitié.

- Bonsoir ! murmura t-elle avant de se lover à nouveau contre lui.

- Si j'avais su que ne pas me voir pendant la journée te mettrai dans un état pareil, j'aurais espacer nos visites beaucoup plus souvent.

- Hey ! gronda-t-elle en se séparant de lui.

- Mais ça me dérange pas, au contraire répliqua Olivier en la rapprochant de lui et en, déposant ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie… demanda t-elle en arborant une mine de sainte.

- Je crois que oui murmura t-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de son cou ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Viens murmura t-elle en mettant sa main dans la sienne.

Olivier lui répondit par un sourire et se leva puis la conduisit dans la chambre du préfet en chef.

- Tu as dit à tout le monde que…

- Non, j'ai rien dit. Pourquoi veux-tu que je hurle sur tous les toits qu'on a passé le cap supérieur de notre relation, soit pas idiote ! Je t'aime et jamais je ne ferai ça, ça ne regarde personne et encore moins tout Poudlard. Jamais je ne ferai quoique ce soit qui te fera du mal.

- Et si il revient ? demanda t-elle toute attendrie par la déclaration de son amour.

- J'ai mis un ruban sur la porte ce qui veut dire que je l'occupe murmura t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

- Que tu l'occupes ! s'exclama t-elle.

- J'ai le droit de me reposer ici, ma maladie. Il est au courant et c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé.

- Alors on joue de sa maladie, Mr Dubois.

- Eh, faut bien que j'en trouve un avantage sourit-il. Je t'aime souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Leur baiser devînt alors de plus en plus entreprenant. Olivier la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déshabilla du regard avant de reprendre ses lèvres, pour descendre du coin de ses lèvres à son cou.

- Olivier, murmura –t-elle en s'écartant. Il faudrait que… elle mima le geste avec sa main.

- Bien sur sourit-il à l'interprétation d'Hermione. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura : Incante protegio !

Une lumière jaillit de la baguette d'Olivier pour se dirigeait sur Hermione. Elle s'infiltra dans son ventre tandis qu'Hermione poussa un léger cri de surprise.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda –t-elle surprise

- Le sort de contraception Melle. Pour l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, ça le fait pas très bien de ne pas savoir ça.

- Excusez-moi Mr Dubois si je ne ressemble plus beaucoup à Miss-je sais-tout, ces derniers temps j'ai trouvé quelques autres occupations plus ou moins intéressantes que de me renseigner sur les derniers enchantements contraceptifs.

- Les derniers enchantements contraceptifs ??? répéta-t-il ahuri. C'est le seul qui existe depuis des siècles.

Hermione parut intriguée par les dernières paroles d'Olivier, le seul qui existe. La dernière fois, il n'y avait pas eu de lumière orange, elle n'avait pas eu de douleur comme si une paroi se fermait à l'intérieur d'elle-même au niveau du bas-ventre. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Non, et si Ginny avait raison si elle était vraiment.

Olivier commença à lui caresser l'avant-bras pour la faire réagir.

- Ca va ? murmura t-il. Je t'ai pas vexé au moins.

- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que j'ai été ballonnée toute la journée et que le sort a remis ça.

- Oh, bah dans ce cas, si tu veux, vas te reposer. On s'occupera de nous plus tard.

- Vraiment ? tu m'en veux pas ?

- Mais non, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Je t'aime trop répondit-il en l'embrassant.

- Merci murmura t-elle inconsciemment avant de répondre à son baiser. Bonne nuit mon amour.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Hermione sortit donc de la chambre en faisant attention que personne ne l'aperçoive après si quelqu'un la voyait sortir de la chambre du préfet en chef cela ruinerait sa réputation à Poudlard, ses copains se poseraient un tas de questions et surtout son autorité de préfet serait compromis pour toujours. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea immédiatement sur son lit.

- Par Merlin, faîtes que je ne sois pas…

- Mais à qui parles-tu ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'entrer.

- Personne se précipita de répondre Hermione.

- T' as vu Olivier, ce soir ? Tu lui as fait part de tes problèmes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dises ? J'ai des nausées ces temps-ci, tu es certain d'avoir jeté le sort de contraception sur moi lors de notre dernier rapport ironisa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas l'affoler. Il a autre chose à penser qu'à moi ces temps-ci.

- J'oubliais son grand-père est toujours hospitalisé.

- Oui ! mentit Hermione.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre et s'imagina qu'un petit être vive à l'intérieur d'elle et la vie qu'elle aurait si elle portait un enfant à terme. Avoir un enfant à 16 ans, c'était trop tôt, prendre 10 ans d'un seul coup et puis avec Poudlard, ses études c'était impensable qu'elle ait un bébé, même si c'était un enfant de l'amour. Seulement rien qu'à cette simple pensée, elle éprouvait déjà une certaine envie de voir cet enfant qu'elle portait enfin c'était tout de même pas sur. Un bébé là en elle, cela lui paraissait tellement magique et idiot à la fois. Elle souriait à cette idée mais se ravisa immédiatement se rappelant que c'était un enfant qui grandirait sans père. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle fut saisi par un lourd sommeil.

- Bonjour murmura t-elle en accordant un bref sourire à ses amis avant de s'asseoir avec eux sur la grande table.

Un petit déjeuner apparut assitôt devant elle ce qui réveilla les même haut-le-cœur que la veille. Elle se leva précipitamment de table et courût vers les toilettes les plus proches.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron perplexe.

- Des nausées répondit tout bêtement Ginny avant de se lever de table pour rejoindre son amie.

Elle s'adossa sur le mur en face de la porte des toilettes attendant qu'Hermione en ressort, ce elle fit 10 minutes plus tard.

- Tu connais une potion ? demanda Ginny après s'être assise au côté de son amie.

- Pas besoin de potion. Il existe un moyen beaucoup plus rapide pour savoir.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est un test de grossesse moldue. Je vais demander à ma cousine de me l'envoyer dans la semaine conclut Hermione.

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais ? je veux dire si il est positif.

- Pas vraiment mais j'ai pas d'autre choix murmura Hermione.

- Je suis désolé. Mais il n'y a pas que du mauvais. Une histoire d'amour scellé à jamais, c'est ce que représente un enfant fait dans l'amour, une marque, une trace, une preuve.

Une marque, une trace, son histoire d'amour à jamais remémoré, elle n'a jamais vu ce côté de la chose, elle avait eu l'enfant en rêve, sa vie sans père mais jamais qu'il serait ce qu'Olivier avait désiré tout au long de sa vie : une trace de lui sur Terre. Mais Ginny ne mesurait pas l'impact de ses paroles, elle ne savait pas qu'il allait mourir, que leur amour vivrait seulement dans son cœur à elle. Qu'elle ne garderait de lui que des souvenirs, quelques photos animées et des baisers volés. Elle sentit des larmes lui picotaient légèrement les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui de cette manière, qu'elle pensait à lui sans qu'il soit plus là, elle les refoula le mieux qu'elle pût, personne ne devait savoir la fatalité qu'Olivier vivait, personne ne devait avoir pour lui, il le fallait plus que tout.

Ginny sourit légèrement à son amie puis partit rejoindre son petit ami dans le parc. Elle avait déjà du retard environ une demi-heure mais il attendait, il l'attendait toujours. Et puis pour une fois, elle avait une bonne raison. Elle courut néanmoins vers le parc où Drago l'attendait sous un saule-pleureur au bord du lac, il avait installé une couverture sur le sol et bouquinait un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu quelque mois plus tôt.

- Bonjour murmura-t-elle en s'installant sur la couverture pour interrompre sa lecture.

- Enfin s'écria-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu m'en lis un bout demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- D'accord murmura-t-il avant de déposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la charmante compagne. Il passa un bras autour du cou de la jeune demoiselle qui posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune avant qu'il ne commence sa lecture.

_La petite sirène qui ne connaissait pas le danger où se trouvait le prince, était toute joyeuse d'être ainsi balancée mais les marins étaient mornes et sombres. Les grosses planches du navire commencèrent à craquer avec violence, à se tordre sous les coups de bélier des énormes vagues le grand mât se brisa comme un simple jonc le bâtiment se jeta de côt une avalanche d'eau s'y précipita et rompit tout ce qu'elle rencontra._

_La petite sirène alors s 'aperçut du malheur qui attendait les marins elle-même eut à prendre garde aux planches et aux débris qui flottaient en masse autour d'elle. Un instant il y eut une obscurité si noire, qu'elle ne distingua plus rien mais vint un éclair qui illumina tout l'Océan. Elle attacha ses regards sur le navire, cherchant à voir ce que devenait le jeune prince. Justement une vague l'entraînait le navire, fendu par le milieu sombrait._

_     La petite sirène en fut toute joyeuse, pensant que le prince allait descendre au fond de la mer, et qu'il serait alors toujours auprès d'elle mais tout à coup elle se souvint que les hommes ne peuvent pas vivre dans l'eau, et que ceux qui parvenaient jusqu'au palais de son père étaient toujours morts. « Non, tu ne mourra pas ! se dit-elle je le sauverai ». Et, s'élançant à travers les épaves, sans songer qu'elles pouvaient écraser son corps si délicat, elle plongea et replongea jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût atteint le prince, qui luttait encore avec les flots, mais à bout de force. Il ne faisait plus que quelques mouvements alanguis ses beaux yeux commençaient à se fermer il allait couler à fond, sans le secours de la petite sirène. Il perdit connaissance mais elle lui tint la tête hors de l'eau et se laissa porter par les vagues, que le vent poussait vers la terre._

Ginny écoutait attentivement l'histoire qu'elle connaissaient sans doute par cœur mais elle ne s'en lassait. Cette jeune femme avait offert  la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse faire pour ce prince qui n'avait jamais su jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son amour. Cette sirène avait tout donné jusqu'à sa vie pour pouvoir aimer le jeune prince et être aimé. Mais lui, il ne l'aimait pas ou pas comme elle le désirait. Il aimait la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé des flots, cette princesse qu'il avait vu dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux mais cette fille n'avait rien fait, rien risqué pour le secourir et juste parce qu'il croyait lui devoir sa vie, elle avait gagné son amour. Mais la petite sirène ne voulait rien faire pour nuire au prince alors qu'elle devait le tuer si elle voulait retrouvé les siens au fond de l'océan. Mais elle préféra mourir et rejoindre les écumes de mer que de sacrifier la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait du fond de son être. C'était ce qui rendait ce conte merveilleux et qui faisait que beaucoup d'enfants l'aimait. Il faisait rêver et croire en l'amour.

Alors vous avez aim ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Et aussi, j'aurais besoin d'idées, pour ma futur fic en collaboration avec Virginie1.  Vous la connaissez peut-être ? elle écrit, de sublime fics sur fanfiction.net, d'ailleurs, je vous la recommande, vous ne pourrez pas être déçue. C'est promis et je dis pas ça parce que c'est ma meilleure amie mais parce qu'elle a beaucoup de talent. JE SAIS, C'EST HORS SUJET !

Bon voilà, on veut écrire une fic sur Drago et Hermione mais on a un esprit assez limité, niveau fantasmes. On a déjà tout le plan de notre fic et tout le reste mais il nous manque des fantasmes ! alors si vous avez et que vous voulez bien si ils nous conviennent car on va quand même les écrire, faut pas que ce soit super dur ! Ce serait super de nous aider, et si vous voulez pas que ça apparaisse dans les reviews ( ce que je comprends), et ben envoyez-moi un mail : Laure1604aol.com.

A la prochaine fois !


	10. il y a des « choses » que l’on oublie pa...

On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec…

Voici le chapitre final de cette fic. Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir envoyé toutes ces reviews et j'espère que vous lirez mes prochaines fics.

A bientôt !

PS : N'oubliez pas, je veux, je désire, j'exige votre avis sur ce chapitre final et aussi savoir si vous souhaitez voir naître un prologue sous peu ( sachant que je suis en vacances et que je n'ai encore commencé aucune autre fic en solo). A vous de voir…

Chap 10 : il y a des « choses » que l'on oublie pas… j'en ferai parti

Les jours passèrent et Hermione stressait de plus en plus, elle n'avait toujours pas eu son cycle ce qui n'eut pour but que de l'inquiéter davantage. Et pour en rajouter encore un peu, Olivier devenait de plus en plus faible au fil des jours qui passaient. Elle redoutait à la fois qu'il meurt et en même temps, désirait qu'il ne souffre plus. Ce dilemme était sans doute le plus dur qu'elle avait eu à faire mais ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait. Elle devait attendre, ni plus ni moins que d'attendre. Attendre que ce test soit fait, attendre qu'Olivier aille un peu mieux, attendre qu'il replonge et qu'il meurt. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ces événements, elle qui voulait contrôler toute sa vie à la perfection. Et ça l'effrayait encore plus.

Olivier était allongé dans son lit, encore plus faible que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient cernés, sa peau pâle. Hermione s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit sur le lit près de lui. Elle avait pris une décision importante ce matin, elle allait lui dire pour sa grossesse. Maintenant, elle était certaine d'attendre cet enfant, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de doute même si elle n'avait pas fait de test encore. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de lui mentir, de se cacher.

- Bonjour murmura-t-il en souriant faiblement.

- B'jour ! répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey, je t'interdis de pleurer ordonna t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- J'en peux plus, Olivier. Je n'arrive plus à être forte devant les autres, de continuer à vivre alors que toi, tu es là allongé dans ce maudit lit depuis une semaine à attendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? que notre histoire s'achève, que tu m'abandonne, que tu meurs. Je n'en peux plus, je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le fais paraître.

- Si tu es forte, ou du moins, tu le paraîtras pour moi, parce que je te le demande. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi, sur mon sort. Je veux pas que tu pleures, 'Mione, vis pour moi, à ma place.

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, que tu m'abandonnes Olivier. J'y arriverai pas, pas toute seule.

- Mais tu n'as jamais été seule, Hermione et tu ne le seras jamais. Il y aura toujours Harry, Ron, tes parents, cette école. Il y aura toujours du monde autour de toi dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires.

- Mais toi, tu ne seras pas, tu ne seras plus jamais là murmura-t-elle. Je sais pas comment te le dire, comment tu vas le prendre ni ce que je vais faire. C'est tellement confus dans ma tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis enceinte ! lâcha t-elle brusquement dans un seul souffle.

- Tu es…

- Enceinte, oui, enfin j'en suis pas encore certaine mais pratiquement.

- Waouh, je m'attendais pas à ça. On va avoir un bébé alors sourit-il en posant une main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

- Je savais que cette nouvelle allait te réjouir mais je veux pas que tu te fasses trop de joie car je sais pas si je vais le garder.

- Tu veux avorter, Hermione ?

- Comprends-moi, j'ai 15 ans, un petit copain mourant qu'est- ce que je vais faire avec un enfant. Je suis trop jeune pour être maman et trop vieille pour être une enfant. Et qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes parents quand il me demanderont où est le papa en ce moment ? quelque part entre la vie et la mort peut-être bien ou alors entre les portes  du paradis et celle de l'enfer ironisa t-elle.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-il. Tu as le droit de me haïr, de me détester, de m'en vouloir.

-  Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce serait tellement plus simple si je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de toi, si je t'avais détesté mais c'est pas à toi que j'en veux, Olivier. J'en veux au seigneur de t'avoir imposer cette maladie, à tes parents de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant, au médecin de ne pas pouvoir de soigner ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelques heures en plus à tes cotés, à la magie qui n'a rien de magique, et surtout à moi. Je n'en veux d'être si égoïste, de ne penser qu'à ma peine alors que toi aussi tu souffres. C'est moi que je déteste en ce moment, je ne déteste pour être si faible, pour ne pas avoir la force de cacher mes larmes rien que devant toi, pour ne pas avoir le courage de te regarder dans les yeux sans penser à l'avenir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être si dure avec toi, Hermione. C'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends rien de ce que je vis est de ta faute.

- Je me sens tellement impuissante. Je te regarde mourir sans rien pouvoir faire, je te vois chaque jour…

- Tu fais plus de choses pour moi que tu ne le crois, Hermione. Quand je te regarde, je ne dis pas que dans quelques jours, je ne serais plus jamais avec toi mais je pense à tous ces hommes qui passeront après moi, à cet homme que tu choisiras pour faire ta vie et je l'envie. Il est même pas encore là que je suis jaloux de lui. La simple idée qu'un autre homme prendra une place dans ton cœur me rend jaloux.

- Je ne veux pas d'autres hommes Olivier, je veux toi, c'est tout. Si jamais il y avait quelque d'autre cela voudrait dire que je t'aurais oublier et je ne veux pas.

- Tu fais erreur Hermione. On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec.

Bon, bah, vous voyez, il meurt pas, où du moins, on le voit pas !

Je termine sur cette petite phrase car je veux pas voir Hermione toute triste, et puis si Olivier part, elle devra se rapprocher de quelqu'un et j'avais pas envie d'écrire encore des pages, j'ai déjà mis trop longtemps à écrire cette fic. Cette phrase reprend beaucoup de choses à la fois : - le titre mais également, le faite que même si une personne n'est plus à nos côtés, elle est toujours présente car il y a des choses, des sentiments qui sont inoubliables et je ne pense pas que avancer signifie oublier, ça veut dire passer à autre chose sans jamais pour autant oublier.

Enfin, là c'est mon avis personnel.

Sinon, je viens d'achever une autre fic sur Drago et Hermione ( une belle romance, enfin presque romance) , elle sera sur le site dans peu de temps voir un même temps, alors au plaisir de vous revoir. Et aussi, je recherche toujours divers fantasmes pour ma nouvelle fic alors hésiter pas, c'est pas pour se moquer c'est juste histoire d'écrire autre chose que des histoires tristes.

Bon, bah, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et suivi et encouragé jusqu'au bout et j'attends vos commentaires toujours !


End file.
